Lana the Were-Frog
by Tyzuma
Summary: When Lana is bitten by a mutated hops, her life changes as she turn into a half-frog/human hybrid and protects Royal Woods as its new crime fighter. (Title art not mine!)
1. Chapter 1 (Introduction)

It was a fine Saturday afternoon in Royal Woods. As usual, it was sunny and nice looking. School had recently ended, thus starting summer.

We cut to a car workshop with, as you probably guessed it, cars.

Under one of these cars was a girl. She was the most skilled mechanic in town.

A big man in a mechanic suit comes up to the car with the girl underneath.

Guy: Hey Lana. You're shift is almost up.

The girl gets herself out from under the car and stands up.

Lana: You got it Rufus!

This is Lana Loud. The 8th child of the Loud family.

She has on a light gray tank top that showed a little bit of her mid-section, long blonde hair kept in a bun, and some dark gray cargo shorts. She was somewhat muscular with a flat stomach, a modest chest size, and some big thighs.

Rufus: Nice job on this car. It looks pretty old.

Lana: Well, when you grow up working on an van over 40 years old, you kinda get good at fixing these kind of cars.

Rufus gave a laugh.

Rufus: I guess practice makes perfect! Well. I guess see you later Lana!

Lana: See ya!

Lana walks out of the workshop and walks home.

\--Meanwhile at the Loud House--

Lisa Loud (now 16) was working on some weird looking chemicals. Now as usual, these were pretty dangerous if you knew what Lisa usually worked with.

Lisa was a bit taller and slightly chubby in a way. She wore a big green turtleneck sweater with a lab coat over it with some black pants. She had a messy hairdo since she never bothered to get herself a haircut.

She was currently working on a project that if worked, could change the future of mankind! Or that's how she says it; she didn't really know what it did.

She was holding a vial containing the blood of some exotic frog species around the world.

Lisa: Some Cane Toad blood, poisonous dart frog, and some blood from normal garden frogs. Now I all need to do is mix them together and let it sit overnight.

Lisa did so and watched in fascination as the diffrent types of blood mixed together and changed color.

Lisa: My goodness, just witnessing it with my own eyes is like observing a firework show. Now, to add the final ingredient.

She went to her closer and got a vial containing a weird black liquid. There was a tag on the vial called "Gene Z".

Lisa: Yes. This is the final and most important part of this whole operation. This will make the blood compatible with human DNA!

Lisa puts a tiny bit in it which changes the multicolored liquid into a plain green.

Lisa: Hmmm... Interesting... Welp, I shall let this set out. I have a date with Darcy that I'm late to.

As the young scientist got ready, she failed to notice Lana's pet frog Hops go into her room.

Hops was chasing a pesky fly that had been bothering him all day since no matter what, it seemed he wasn't able to capture and eat the darn thing.

He chased after it all over the whole room, shooting his tounge at the bug and missing completly. Hops continued to chase it, causing glass and vials to be knocked down and making a big mess.

The fly buzzed and swooped around, as if it was taunting the poor green frog. In an of anger, Hops jumped at the fly, but it thought it was closer than it really was, he accidentally dived right into the jar of Lisa's weird liquid thus soaking Hops.

Hops got out which resulted in spilling the jar over and getting the weird liquid all over the floor. He looked around and didn't see the fly anywhere. It got away. Now feeling annoyed and tired, Hops hopped out of the room and into a vent in hope of finding better bugs to chow down on.

As Hops entered a vent, he failed to notice a weird bulb had grown on his back with some blue colored skin as well.

This might not end well...

Lana was walking home until she walked by a TV store. Each TV had the news and as usual, the news had nothing interesting on. Until...

News Anchor: Breaking News. Royal Wood's crime rate has doubled since last year, making us the city with the 4th highest crime rate so far. This will prove troublesome for the city police as the criminals are getting smarter, and even more deadly. Now onto the Weather...

Lana looked down. It was obvious that Royal Woods wasn't the safest place on the earth but even she never would've thought it would've gotten to be THIS bad! She thought that this place needed a hero like those people in those comic book that her brother draws. This place needed someone who was brave and strong like her big sister Lynn! Someone with kindness like Leni! Someone who could lead a group like Lori! But sadly, she realized that something like that wouldn't happen. Not in this cruel world.

Lana wished she could do something about it. Anything!

Lana: *sigh.. Someone like me couldn't fight crime. I can't even throw a good punch. Guess I'll just have to go with the flow and hope I don't get caught in the crossfire...

Lana just looked away and continued her walk home, now feeling more hopeless than usual.

\--Meanwhile, at the Loud House--

Lisa had arrived home after a very successful date with her girlfriend Darcy. They went out for coffee, saw a scary movie (which Lisa said all of its flaws out loud), and went to the park and had a nice make-out session. A nice day in Lisa's opinion.

Lisa: As per usual, Saturday date night went without fail. Now I shall check on my experiment and record what has changed while I was gone.

As she went upstairs, Leni came down wearing an apron (with a butterfly on it), and a nice hairnet, and carried cleaning supplies.

Leni (now 28) was staying at the Loud house for a while since she decided to come and visit. She had long hair that reached to the middle of her back, a body that was a middle between slim and chubby. She was a mother of 2 (both staying at the Loud House as well), and worked as a higher up of the Mall.

Lisa: Greetings Leni.

Leni: Oh hi Lisa! I didn't see you there! How have you been?

Lisa: I am doing fine. I went on a date with Darcy and that went fine.

Leni: Wait!? You're dating Darcy? O! M! GOSH! Even though I haven't seen you two together, I bet you and her are soooooo cute!

Lisa blushed in embarrassment. Realizing she shouldn't be thinking about be flustered at the moment, she pushed that aside and continued her conversation.

Lisa: So... Whats the cleaning supplies for? Did Lyland and Lona trash the bathroom again?

Leni: uuuhhh... nope. they're in the back playing together. I cleaned your room. There was a big mess in there. A bunch of glass on the floor and I didn't want you to get all cut and stuff.

Oh no.

Lisa: WHAT?!

In an instant, Lisa dashed past Leni into her room and saw the broken glass, vials, and burned paper were in her trashcan. Lisa looked around and saw that a wet stain was on the floor by her working station. Now treading cautiously since she didn't know whenever or not it was still dangerous.

Lisa: W-what... what happened? Who or what did this?

She bended over on the ground and inspected the stain carefully.

Lisa: hmmmm...

Wanting to be correct, she opened her drawer and took out a scanner. After scanning the stain, her computer monitor displayed the results on screen.

Lisa: Just as I thought it was the modified blood. But what could've caused all this destruction? Guess I'll need to look over Luan's cameras to find out. *sigh. What a disaster...

Lisa left the room to go look over said cameras.

\--Meanwhile in the vents--

Hops was hopping through but looking way worse than usual.

He was a puke green and blue with yellow spots and bulbous things on him. He was growing dirty white hair on his legs and had a mouth full of small sharp teeth. He wasn't even hoping anymore, he was basically limping over the horrendous pain that was caused by his transformation. Every single second he grew even more dangerous since with every vermin he encountered, instead of trying to eat them with his tongue, he would pounce and rip them apart with his new teeth and eat all the remains. It wasn't looking too good for Hops. But for now he just moved along and ate anything in his path.

\--30 minutes later--

A familiar tomboy came in though the door. She went to the kitchen and got a drink. After getting a drink, she walked to the living room and sat down to watch some TV.

Lana: Phew.. Today was tiring. Since no one is around that means I can watch a show!

Lucy: Actually..

Lana: OH JESUS!!!

Lana fell off the couch after Lucy did her usual scare of the day.

Lana: Damnit Lucy. Why can't you wear a bell around your neck or something to give us a warning?

Lucy: A bell wouldn't fit with my overall darkness look. It would make me look silly.

Lana: As long as it doesn't give me a heart attack it doesn't sound silly at all.

Lucy: ...

Lucy (now 20) was a girl of mid height. She wore her usual black attire. She had a long sleeve shirt with black and white striped sleeves with some black shorts with a nice leaf pattern on them. She also wore her hair her hair to show her left eye. On her head was her pet bat Fangs. While she wasn't the most busty person on the street, she did have some large hips.

Lana: *sigh.. Guess you get the TV instead.

Lucy nodded yes.

Lana: I'll just chill in my room until dinner is ready.

Lana got up and went upstairs. As she went into her room, she saw Lola on her phone while doing her nails.

Their room had been more personalized a bit. Lola had long ago gave her toys and princess stuff away, she had pictured of superstars and models she admired on her wall. She had a bunch of make up and beauty stuff on her desk and a much comfier looking bed. On Lana's side, she gave her animals to the zoo since they couldn't afford to keep them anymore but she kept Hops. She had made her side less messy and more organized. She had some workout equipment (courtesy of Lynn), some equipment just in case Vanzilla broke down again so she wouldn't have to dash out to the garage, and even a 3ds was on her dresser.

Lola: Oh hey. How was your job?

Lola (now 18) was the same height as Lana just with a more filled out body. She was now a big time Pageant Queen as she went on to win some worldwide awards. She wore what was what she wore when she was 6, just made to accommodate for her bigger curves. She had long hair kept in a bun with flamingo styled bow. She and Lana had grown to not hate each other as much as they used to and were considered best friends.

Lana: Kinda boring but its Saturday.

Lola: And nothing interesting happens on Saturday.

Lana: yeah...

Lola: Well, Dad wanted me to tell you that dinner would be ready in an hour.

Lana: ok. Thanks Lola.

Lola: No problem.

They all continued to do their thing until they were called for dinner. As they ate, Hops climbed out of the vents and into Lola and Lana's room.

Hops was now two times his size with bright red eyes. He was now rabid with foam around his mouth. He climbed into Lanas bed and fell asleep.

\--20 minutes later--

Lana came out of the shower and let Lola take one herself. She walked back to her room and took off her towel to get changed.

Lana: hmmm... What to wear?

*choke...

Lana: huh? Who's there?

She looked around and saw no one.

*cough...

Lana: where is that coming from?!

Lana looked around her room, in the closet, in her drawers, and even under their beds.

Lana: Where the hell is that noise coming from?

*ack!

Lana turned around and saw in came from... her bed?

Lana: What the? Thats... strange..

She walked closer and saw what seemed to be a bump In her blankets. She extended her hand out to grab the blankets, grabbed them, and with one fell swoop she took the all off and saw the most horrible thing she's ever seen.

Hops. In all his mutated horror.

Lana stepped back in fear and shouted at the top of her lungs...

Lana: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!????

Hops: RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!

Hops jumped onto Lanas right arm to bite and latch on to her.

Lana: OH GOD OW FUCK!!! GET OFF ME YOU WEIRD NIGHTMARE!!!!

Lola: Lana? Are you alright?

Lana: HELP ME GODDAMNIT!!!!!

Lola dashed and got the others. As they all followed Lana, they kicked her door open and found Lana flailing around with a mutant Hops on her arm.

Lana: GET THIS THING OFF ME!!!

Lola: GET OFF OF HER!

Lola ran at Lana with a bat in hands and swung at her and successfully hit Hops off and proceeded to beat the everliving crap out of him.

Soon after a total beatdown... Hops died.

\--Later--

Lana left Lisa's room after she had examined her and patched her up.

Lisa: You'll be fine. Just be careful on that arm alright?

Lana: y-yeah... ok Lisa.

Lisa sighed and went to go sleep.

Lana didn't bother to put on pajamas and just went to sleep.

Lola: You ok?

Lana: No. I was just attacked by my own pet frog that was mutated by the way!

Lola hesitated and decided Lana wasn't in the mood to be talked to.

Lana got in bed.

Lana: *sigh.. At least thing can't get worse.

Soon, they all fell asleep.

A few minutes later, the moon had risen and let the moon light shine in.

This new light became a problem as it started to trigger something weird inside Lana...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 (The Transformation)

As Lana fell asleep, the moonlight peaked through the window and covered Lana. As it did, she suddenly felt uncomfortable and sick like she had an illness of some kind. She moved around to try and find a comfy position but just couldn't find a good spot.

Lana: *groan... This is awful.. Maybe a walk will help. A little fresh air usually helps. Or at least that's what I'm told..

Lana slowly got up, now feeling sluggish and tired, she made her way out the door and to the sidewalk.

It was a beautiful night out. With a few stars and the full moon calming her, she felt better but kept walking as she still felt a bit of pain in her stomach.

Lana: Uggh... It's still... there... Just need to keep walking and ignore the pain.. that's all..

As Lana kept walking, the pain was slowly getting even worse close to the point of unbearable. She held her stomach tight as a few tears went down her face.

Lana: W-why... is this... H-happening? It's... awful...

No matter where she went, the moonlight stayed on her as if it was following her every move.

Lana: O-oh... god... *ulp!!!

She almost threw up but swallowed it down, even the she somewhat liked gross things, barf now kimda grossed her out.

Lana: Jesus Christ I need a d-doctor... and f-fast...

Lana started to stumble around and soon get even more naucous.

Lana: H-how far is.. the hospital? Maybe... oh yeah! I'll walk through the forest!

Lana turned her path to left and went to enter the shadowy forest.

\--Meanwhile--

Lola was also having trouble sleeping, not because she was feeling sick but her instincts were telling her that Lana was in trouble of some kind but she couldn't figure out what.

Lola: uugggghhh!!!!! I can't stop thinking about what happened earlier! Lana's probably dying without feeling it because of her dumb frog! Maybe I should wake her up?

Lola got up from her bed and walked to where Lana should be sleeping.

Lola (whispering): Lana.. Hey Lana.. You awake?

No response.

Lola: ugh.. Lana! I need to talk you!

Lola pulled the blanket off but found that in Lanas place was some expertly placed pillows that have off a shape of Lana in bed.

Lola: What the?! Where the hell is she?

Lola found a note on the pillow that looked like Lanas head. Lola picked it up and read it's contents.

Gone out for a walk. I'll be back later. Lola, if you read this, please don't tell the others I'm gone. Ok?

-Lana...

Lola: *sigh... Fine Lana. But you better have a good explanation for me when you get back. Or I WILL tell the others. Hehe..

Lola sat on her bed and played on her phone.

Lola: Still. I hope she's ok..

\--Meanwhile with Lana--

Lana went into the forest but her fading and swirling vision made thing ten times harder since it made her get lost. Now normally, she would have no trouble finding her way out of a forest but since she was feeling awful all over her body, it was hard keeping track of where she was.

Lana: uuugghhhhh... This is worse than when I downed ten packs of laxatives! Though, Lynn got the worst of it. What she gets for eating the whole box. *ULP!!!

Not caring if any one saw her, Lana threw up all over the ground for 30 seconds straight.

After that, she fell to her knees and coughed up some blood..

Lana: *COUGH...uuuggghhh... Is this... where I.. die?

Suddenly, the pain went away as the moon light shined on her once again. She slowly got up and dusted herself off and looked around.

Lana: Shit. I'm lost. At least I'm not feeling like ass anymore! Still, now where do I go-OH GOD NOT AGAIN!

Lana feel to the ground once again as she started to feel diffrent.

Her hair got longer, she started to grow taller and muscular. Her bust and thighs grew even bigger giving her shorts a few rips.

Lana: W-whats... going on?? I feel... Weird... Pain... *groooaaann...

Lana looked at her arms and saw the skin was changing blue.

Lana: W-WHAT THE H-HELL?!

Lana quickly got up and looked at her self..

She was 8 inches taller, more muscular and way more busty that she used to be. Her whole body was a dark blue but the outside of her arms had the yellow spots going into a line up to her shoulders.

She felt her body, checking if anything else had formed. Nothing else that seemed like any deformity. At least there's that little bit of good news.

She looked down and saw her shoes had ripped off as her feet firmed into big webbed frog feet, causing her to fall on her rear in surprise.

Lana: W-what the? Frog feet? Wet, rubbery skin? Am... am I...

A frog?

Lana got up and looked at herself.

Lana: At least I'm not dead. *sigh... Great. Now I have to go to Lisa..

*gggggrrrrrrooooowwwwwllllll...

Lana: And a bite to eat as well. Maybe I can find some flies or something since I'm a frog or something.

Lana walked around in hope of finding a path she reconized, but after 30 minutes of walking around aimlessly... Nothing.

Lana: Dang it. I need to get on higher ground. But I can't climb very well. Unless...

Lana looked at her muscular frog legs and gave a smile.

Lana: Maybe I could jump to higher ground?

4 minutes later..

Lana found a good tree that looked tall enough to see through the other many trees. After that, she prepared herself by backing up a few feet to get a running start.

Lana: Hmmmm... Alright. Just gotta time this right... Three. Two. One. GO!

Without hesitation, she dashed toward the big tree and readied herself to jump.

Lana: Almost there! Just gotta... JUMP!!!

Lana crouched and jumped. Whence did, the teenage frog went up halfway on the tree now 7 feet off the ground. She rested on a sturdy branch and prepared herself for a second jump.

Lana: Ok... Gotta aim correctly and... JUMP!!!

Lana did so, jumping to another tree and flipping off of it to get higher on another tree and landed on another branch.

Lana: Alright! This is kinda fun! I could get used to this! One more jump should do IT!!!

She jumped straight up, getting to the top and looking around.

Lana gave her thighs a slap and looked around.

Lana: Hell Yeah! I'm loving this bod! No.. I cant let myself get distracted. Just gotta find a way out.

Lana looked around until she spotted lights in the distance.

Lana: Bingo! And with these bombing legs, I'll get back in no time!

With a crouch and a jump, she started to make her way back home.

\--30 Minutes Later--

Lana was now back in town, jumping off of roofs, climbing building and eating a fews bugs she found with her new frog tongue.

Lana: Waaahhhoooo!!!!! This is so fun! Hey! I can see The Burp N' Burger from here! There's Flips Food N' Fuel! Hey! Theres the Worksh-huh?

Lana noticed something weird. The lights were turned on but the place was supposed to be closed. Not only that, there was a black van parked in the bat.

Lana: Who could that be? I better check this out.

Lana hopped down and looked through the window. Three big guys wearing all black were taking apart the car Lana worked on earlier.

Lana: What the?! What the hell are they doing?!

Guy1: Man! This car must worth hundreds!

Guy2: Thousands!

Guy3: Will you idiots shut up! Xinn will be furious if we get caught! So shut the hell up and keep disassembling this thing!

Guy2: You got it boss!

They continued as Lana watched in anger. They were destroying a good car AND her hard work! She needed to teach them a lesson or two.

Lana: They better be ready for an ass whooping.

Lana stealthily climbed through the window and snuck around and planned her attack on the intruders. After climbing in, she sneaked past them and hid in the closet to gather supplies as weapons.

Lana: Hmmm... Broom... Window Cleaner.. Mops.. Uggh! There's nothing in here!

Guy3: Hey. I think I heard something. Number 2! Go check out the closet!

Guy2: You got it boss!

Guy2 walked out of view from his associates to the closet.

Lana: uh oh.. gotta hide!

*click.. *ccrrreeeeaaaakkkkk...

The door opened and Guy2 walked in and saw no one.

Guy2: I guess Number One was just hearing things. Welp, better get back.

Lana: Not so fast pal!

Lana (who was on the ceiling) jumped down and closed the door.

guy2: W-what the?! Who or what are you?

Lana: I'm the girl that's gonna stop your heinous crime!

Before the robber could even cry for help, Lana gave him a power sucker punch and knocked him out. After doing so, she grabbed some tape and tied him up.

Lana: Here we go. One down, two to go.

\--Five Minutes Later--

Guy3: Hey.. Number Two is taking a long time... Number One, you check out the closet.

Guy1: Alrighty Boss!

Number One walked to the back.

\--Five Minutes Later--

Guy3: Uugghhh!!! Thats it! Those assholes are slacking off! Well I don't need them. I'll just take the parts and keep the dosh for myself.

Lana: Not if I say something about it!

Guy3: AAAHH!!! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?

Number Three gazed upon the sight of Lana in her frog glory, freaking him out st how unnatural she seemed.

Guy3: Whoa! Are you the hero of this town? If so, you are pretty freaky looking.

Lana: Hey! I didn't ask to look like this!

Guy3: That's obvious.

Lana: Shut up! I'm supposed to be kicking your ass like I did with your other goons!

Guy3: You killed Barry and Steve!

Lana: I didn't kill them! I just Knocked them out.

Guy3: Well thats reassuring. At least I won't have to bury them. But that's not the point, Frog Girl! You've come in contact with us! With that knowledge and by Xinn's rules, we must kill all witnesses!

Lana: Xinn? Kill all witnesses? I don't understand what you're saying but all I know is that I need to take you down!

Number Three picked up a crowbar and got in a fighting stance.

Guy3: Take your best shot!

Lana ran at Three and threw a punch that collided with his jaw but countered by hitting Lana in the side with the metal weapon, causing her to fall to the ground and holding her stomach. Three went to curb stomp her head but missed as she rolled just as he slammed his foot down.

Guy3: Damn! She's quick. I gotta keep track of her or she'll beat me! I'm too slow!

Three turned around and attempted to punch Lana but met with her kicking him in the chest, sending him flying into the wall.

Guy3: Damn it!

Three noticed he dropped the crowbar and realized he was defenseless. Knowing he was screwed without any protection, he took off running to the van in an attempt to escape the mutant girl.

Lana: Oh no you don't!

Lana ran after him and shot her tongue, grabbing him by his leg and swung him around causing the thief to hit and knock over many shelves and parts. Once she was done, she let go of him and slammed him against the wall and knocked him out.

Lana got the other Two and tied them all up...

\--30 Minutes Later--

Lana: The police should be here shortly. Hope prison isn't too soft on you guys.

Guy3: Don't think this is the last you'll see of us! Our boss is gonna be PISSED when she finds out someone foiled a job like this! You'll be put on her Hitlist!

Lana: Like she'll know who I am! I can defend myself and others pretty well.

Guy3: You'll find out soon enough Frog-Girl...

Lana left the building right as the police got to the parking lot. Not knowing who she was, they aimed their guns at her in caution.

Officer: FREEZE!! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR OR WE WILL SHOOT!!

Lana looked around and smiled.

Lana: I ain't the bad guy. I did your job and took care of the thieves.

Officer2: Thieves? Wait.. Just who or what are you?

Lana: I'm just a girl protecting her town! Well officers, it's been nice but I need to go! see ya!

Without skipping a beat, Lana jumped to the rooftop and fled from the scene, leaving the entire police squad confused about the new face in town.

\--40 Minutes Later--

Lana had hopped and jumped her way home as fast as she could. Reaching the back of her home, she jumped to the open window and climbed in, failing to see the light was on.

Lana: Ok. Just gotta get back to bed and..

Lana saw that Lola was in the room wide awake and with a shocked expression on her face.

Lola: L-Lana?

Lana: oh no...


	3. Chapter 3 (A hero is born)

Lola was struck with fear as she looked at Lana's new look.

A tall, muscular blue scaled, amphibian looking girl was right in front of her. Lola couldn't say a word. She had never seen anything like it. It looked so other-worldly.. alien! It didn't help that this thing was Lana or claimed to be..

Lola: W-who... w-what... are.. y-you?

Lana: Lola! It's me, Lana!

Lola: You're not Lana! Y-youre an.. an... an abomination! Y-yeah!

Lana put a hand to her chest and leaned back, faking that her feelings were hurt.

Lana: First of all, ouch. Second, something strange is going on with me! This happened a few hours after Hops tried to bite me arm off!

Lola: You know about what happened with Hops? That he.. turned into a weird thing and-

Lana: Attacked Lana?

Lola teared up and gave Lana a tight hug, lana hugging her back.

Lola: L-lana!! What the hell.. h-happened?! Why do you look like a drowned alien?!

Lana sat down, Lola sitting down next to her after.

Lola: So? Tell me the juicy info!

Lana: Lola! I don't know how this happened! I guess it's because Hops bit me or something but it's obvious there's probably more at play here!

Lola: probably?! Look at you! Probably isn't the right word! Definitely is a better word than probably!

Lana: Yeah yeah yeah...

Lola: *sigh... What now?

Lana shrugged her shoulders and stayed silent.

Lola: Lisa? She could probably fix you up.

Lana: Or just test on me without thinking to help whatever happened to me. She would probably do that..

Lola: I-... uuhh... yeah. I guess you're right.

Lola and Lana shared a moment of silence before Lana just laid down on her bed in defeat.

Lana: I'll just deal with this tommorow. I don't feel like doing anything...

Lola: Are you serious right now? Now is not a good time to just give up!

Lana: It is when there's no solution..

Lola: For gods sake Lana..

Lana only responded by turning herself on the bed, back pointed to Lola. Lola pouted and shook Lana much to her annoyance.

Lana: Stop...

Lola: No! You are not going to give up on Day One of being a mutant! We have to help you!

Lana: How? I don't know what's going on!!!! Can't you understand that!

Lola went silent and stepped back a bit, giving Lana some space.

Lola: Geez. I'll just leave you alone. But we're going to figure this out in the morning.

Lana: Alright then.. Night Lola.

Lola: Night to you too, Lana..

Lola got back in bed and closed her eyes.. hoping that tomorrow would fare better for her blue sister..

\--The Next Day--

11:45 AM.

Lola: Lana.. Lana. Lana! LANA!!!

Lana: GAH! W-what?!

Lola: Wake up! We need to get you help with your situation.

Lana looked at herself and saw she was still a mutant. She gave a sad look and got up.

Lana: Alright fine..

Lola: Well let's go!

Lana: Hold on! I'm not even fully awa-..

Lana stopped speaking and froze still. Lola turned around to see Lana start shaking?

Lola: L-lana? Are you ok?

Lana: I-i'm.. fine.. Lola... Just...

Lana collapsed onto the floor, the sunlight covering her body.

Lola: LANA!!!

Lana: uuugghhhh... god...

Lola grabbed onto Lana and tried to carry her out of the door, but ended up almost getting crushed by Lanas weight.

Lola: OOF!!! Lana!! G-get off! I have to.. g-get help for you!!

Lana: I-i... can't... move...

Lola flailed her arms around to try and get out under from Lana until she felt the weight.. get smaller? Lola felt Lana and realized she was shrinking!

Lola: w-what?! Crap! This could be bad as well!! I might be able to get if I just... AH HA!

Lola wiggled her way out under from Lana and looked at her.

Lola: Wait.. what?

Lana had stopped shrinking at her original height! Her muscles were shrinking back to normal as well with her skin looking normal too!

Lola: You're.. You're turning into a human again! But.. how? I thought this might be permanent..

Lola picked Lana up and placed her on the bed.

Lana: *groan... what happened?

Lola: You're not a mutant anymore! You're human again!

Lana: R-really? I am?

Lola: Ugh.. just look at yourself.

Lana did so and looked down.. she looked at her hands.. her legs.. everything!

She was human!

Lana jumped up high in excitement, surprisingly high for a human.

Lana: w-what happened? Why did I turn back?

Lola thought for a moment. Why DID she turn back so suddenly? Was her mutation just temporary and it wore off? Or maybe...

Lola looked back on that scene and realized that as soon as the sunlight coming from the window hit Lana, her transformation back to a human started.. There could be one possible explanation from what she can recall..

Lola: Lana.. I have a theory... you're not just a frog mutant...

Lana: Huh? What do you mean Lola? What else am I? A lizard?

Lola: No! You're.. a Were-Frog!

Lana: ...Excuse me? A what-now?

Lola: Think about it. Just as you got up and getting into the sunlight coming from that window, you started to transform!

Lana: So... Just because in was in the sun when I turned back yo normal... makes me a Were-Frog? Like.. At day, I'm a human. Night, I turn into that mutant form.

Lola: Well that's what I think anyway.

Lana: I think you're reading too much Twilight.

Lola: Shut up! I'm serious about this! Maybe your transformation works nocturnal in a way.

Lana: You-... I.. You could be right. But, where's the proof?

Lola: We could wait to tell Lisa about your problem till tomorrow and see if you do turn back into a frog thing at night.

Lana: uh.. umm.. Ok fine. But only because I'm curious! You got that?

Lola: Got it!

They both did a fist bump and stood in silence.

Lana: so.. wanna get some breakfast? I'll make some eggs if you want.

Lola: That sounds dandy.

Lana and Lola go and walk downstairs and into the kitchen to surprisingly see no one in said kitchen.

Lola: Huh. Normally Lily would be reading a book with Lisa to practice reading but apparently not. Is it just me or is that kinda creepy?

Lana: Yeah.. it's creepy. Maybe they're in the Living Room?

Lola: Well lets go then.

Then went to the Living Room to see everyone was watching the News of all things.

Lola: uhhh.. hey every-

Leni: SSSHH!!!! Like, this is so interesting!

Lana: What is?

Lucy: Come look. Some weird thing stopped a robbery last night and it's on the news.

Both Lana and Lola: Oh no..

Lana and Lola sat on the few available spots on the couch and listened to the News Broadcast showing police footage of a Mutant Lana.

\--News Broadcast-

Last Night, a robbery occurred last night at Workshop in a rural area in Royal Woods by Three Robbers. These thieves have been arrested and interrogated by the authorities. But the interesting thing is, the Police didn't even have to handle these criminals. As the Police arrived, a strange woman was seen on the roof looking down on the cops. What was strange about this mysterious woman was that she didn't look normal at all. But like an amphibian or reptile.

We don't know who or what it is, but they did a good job at stopping these possibly dangerous criminals. More at 11 on Channel 3 News...

\--Lanas POV--

Lana couldn't believe it. She was being talked about on the News and nobody knew it! They showed her like a hero! She saved her work from a robbery. Something to be proud of!

Lana realized she could make her wish come true.

She could become the Hero that Royal Woods needs and fight all crime that comes into town!

Lana: wow cool. Me and Lola are gonna... eat Breakfast..

Lola: What?

Lana drags Lola upstairs, back into their room.

Lola: Lana, what the hell?

Lana: Shush! I've made my decision to stay a mutant.

Lola: ...what?! Why?!

Lana: Listen! I saved the Workshop! I beat those criminals! I helped the police deal with a crime! I saved the day! Don't you get it? If I stay as a mutant, I can go out at night at kick ass!

Lola: Are you.. serious? This is completely dangerous! What if Lisa finds out?

Lana: Forget her! I want to do my part and protect this town with all my heart.

Lola stayed silent for a moment, thinking about what Lana will do.

Lola: You know what? Alright. You can do this. But I'm going to be helping you on this adventure. I'll be your super cute sidekick!

Lana smirked and gave Lola a big hug

Lana: Hell yeah!!!

Lola: Y-yeah!.. L-lana.. Could, y-you let go?

Lana: Oh sorry. uhh... Handshake?

Lola stuck her hand out happily.

Lola: With pleasure.

They shared hands, fully signifying their Team Up to protect Royal Woods from evil and more.

Lana: Look out Royal Woods. There's a new Hero in Town!

(Well. That does it for this chapter. I'm going to be doing a disclaimer here)

(I'm going to take a bit of a break from this book as well as Luna and Luna to focus on an old book I never completed called Lincolns Loud Adventure. I hope to update these stories more in the future.)

This is Tyzuma, signing out!


	4. Chapter 4 (Preparations)

It's been a few days since the Loud twins had formed their secret hero alliance.

Right now, they were ordering the right stuff off of the internet for tech they could use when fighting criminals. Cameras, Microphones, Etc.

Well, Lana was ordering the important stuff while Lola was only making new outfits for Lana and her to where when they went out at night. "You gotta look good when fighting crime!" Lola said before she bought some fabrics and all that jazz. Lana guessed Super Suits or something would be important as she needed better clothes to fit her bigger body.

Lola: Lana, i'm heading to the store to get more stuff. You need anything?

Lana: Bring back some drinks if you can. I'm thirsty as hell!

Lola: We have water in the fridge..

Lana: I've been drinking water for the past hour! It doesn't help me at all!

Lola: That makes no sense whatsoever.. But fine. I'm getting Chinese takeout as well. You want four or three egg-rolls this time?

Lana: uhhh... Four please. Oh! Make sure to get some Fried Rice with Veggies!

Lola: You got it. I'll see you later!

Lana: You too!

Once Lola left, Lana went back to working and shopping. She was in an Online Auction at the moment for an Old, but still working Police Scanner.

Lana: ughhh!! Why won't this guy let up? It's just a Police Scanner! You don't even have a use for it! Go buy some of those Amiibo things. You can see them for a higher price than retail or something.. Do anything!

-Computer Screen-

-Froggy_Loud has upped the bid to $300.

-Hench has upped the bid to $350.

[Alert] One minute until the Bid is closed and goes to the highest bidder.

(Lana: Damnit! Just gotta wait it out until the last second and.. Bid money only on Dollar higher! Yeah!)

-Hench has upped the bid to $370.

[Alert]Ten seconds until the Auction is over.

Three..

Two...

One...

-Froggy_Loud had upped the bid to $375.

[Alert] Auction has ended and the Police Scanner has been won by Froggy_Loud.

-Lana's Pov-

Lana: YAHOO!! Take that sucker!!!

Lana looked at a Notification from the Website.

\- Your package will arrive in Two Hours -

Lana checked the time.

Lana: Hmm.. 5:26pm. I got time. I have to head out at Ten o'clock before I transform. So...

Lana opens up her browser and starts to play some Flash Games out of Boredom.

-Meanwhile, at the Royal Woods Mall-

Lola Loud was walking about the Mall, nothing unusual from her weekly Visit. A few stares from some people, say hi to some friends and that would be it besides from buying some makeup and clothes.

At the moment, she was trying on some clothes in a dressing room and looking in a mirror.

Lola: Hmm... Good color, isn't so tight, in fashion, and looks good.. I'll take it!!!

-Five minutes later-

Lola came walking out of the store with the clothes she bought already on. She couldn't wait to show everyone her new clothes!

Lola: I look amazing!

She had on a Pink Shirt that had the word "Stylish" and hugged her body just right. A white pearl choker (which was almost sold out), Jeans that are ripped in the leg area, and a nice white belt that finished it off.

Lola looked at herself, admiring her good looks before she remembered her mission..

Lola: R-right! I need cameras, microphones, and I guess one if those Go-Pros just in case. Also a new Laptop. One that actually runs like a good laptop. Hmm.. Oh, and some Soda for Lana I guess.

Lola walked around to each store, getting all of the required things from Lanas list until she stooped onto a huge obstacle.

Lola: THREE-THOUSAND DOLLARS FOR A DAMN LAPTOP?!?!?!

Cashier: Yeah? It's a new Laptop that just came out last week. What else do you expect?

Lola: I didn't even have One-Thousand dollars when I came in the mall..

Cashier: Sorry girlie. Not much I can do to help but try and share your feelings or something.

Lola: Sarcasm is not what I need at the moment..

Cashier: I don't give two hoots about what you think about the price. If you ain't paying for anything than you can scram for all I care..

Lola: Hmph.. Cheapstake..

Lola dropped the laptop off at the counter and left the store very miffed at what happened and soon found herself by the foodcourt stuffing her face in anger.

Lola: Hmph! *nom... Stupid cashier.. *nom.. I bet the prices aren't even correct! *nom.

As Lola ate her junk food, a siren went off, catching everyones attention making the Loud Girl look at the source of the siren and realized it was coming from the Computer store!

Cashier: HELP!! THIEF!!! THIEF!!! HE STOLE MY COMPUTER!!! GET HIM!!!

To some surprise, no got up.

Lola: Guess she has a bad rap here. Oh well, I'll just follow them and steal me a brand new computer!

Lola gets up and follows the person outside into an alley. She hides behind some boxes when she sees another person was with them.

Lola: Who's this?

Lola got out a tape recorder she bought and started recording the conversation.

Guy: Why are you being so hard in me?! I got you a new computer!

Girl: You imbecile! I needed a police scanner as well!

Guy: I thought you were bidding on it! I thought you would win!

Girl: I DIDN'T WIN!!!! I lost it to some Froggy Loud person...

Lola: Yes! Lana got the Scanner!

Guy: o-oh... Well, that isn't gonna put a damper on everything.. Right?

Girl: *sigh.. I guess so.. We'll just have to tell everyone to leave earlier in case the cops are alerted. I disable their security in most of the stores except the one's with Jewelry so that'll just be a place to get last.

Guy: Ok then. Hey! Maybe the boss will give us a raise if we do very good tonight!

Girl: Don't be ridiculous. Xinn doesn't give raises! Besides, we're perfectly fine with what we get now so don't whine about it!

Guy: Ok...

Girl: Let's go.

Lola: Not so fast, Criminal Scum!

Both: What?!

The two crooks looked at the curvy newcomer, surprised that they were even followed into an alley of all places.

Girl: Who the hell are you?!

Lola: My name is none of your concern! But I've come to bring justice to your robbery!

Guy: Gah!!! You followed me?! But why?!

Girl: You dolt! It's obvious she came for the computer! I saw her trying to by it on the cameras!

Lola: You saw me?! Well, you better have gotten my good side cause I'm about to show you my bad side!

Girl: Bring it on Princess! You're outnumbered! Right Ross? Ross?

When the Girl looked behind, she saw Ross ran away in fear.

Girl: Gggrrr!!! GOD DAMNIT ROSS!!

Lola: Alright sister. Let's dance!

Lola dashed towards the girl and threw a punch, which was blocked but somehow hurt the girls arm.

Girl: Gah! You're strong...

Lola smirked as she grabbed the girl by the legs and tossed her into a garbage can.

Lola dusted her hands off and took the computer from the Girls bag.

Lola: Not only have I retrieved the computer, I recorded info for Lana and me! It's a Win-Win for me!

She picked up her bags and walked home to Lana..

Forty minutes later.. 7:40 PM.

Lola: I'm ba-...ck...

Lana: ...What?

Lola: What are you doing with my cookies?! I was saving those for tonight!!!

Lana: Well excuse me, Princess!!! My appetite has increased ten fold ever since I became a mutant!

Lola: You are to become a fat frog if you keep eating my food!

Lana: Well what's your excuse?! You weigh more than me!

Lola: Unlike you, I look good with my added pounds!

Lana: This is getting nowhere! Did you get the stuff we need?

Lola tossed her bags at Lana who catches it.

Lana: Cameras, Microphone, Go-Pro.. Hey! New computer! Sweet! How you get this version?

Lola: Oh. Nothing special. Anyway, now that we go everything, I gotta work on your outfit!

Lana: What ever you say.

-Three Hours Later-

Lana had already transformed, ready to bring the pain that was Justice! All she had to do was wait for Lola.

Lola: Done! Here! Try them on!

Lola tossed Lana's new clothes at her, making Lana change immediately.

Lana came out in her new atire.

She had on a new sleeveless gray shirt made for Lana's Human and Frog form. New black pants that hugged her legs with no rips or tears!

Lana: I'm ready to deal out some justice!


	5. Chapter 5 (Showdown at the Mall! Part 1)

It was 10: 27 PM. The Loud Twins were setting up their equipment to keep in touch while Lana was fighting crime. Lola and Lana put earpieces in them for easy communication no matter the distance, a camera that was put on Lana's shirt, barley noticeable without looking too hard, and cameras Lana would put around town for their own surveillance. With a nice Police Scanner to listen too in case the cops were alerted. Wouldn't want to be caught on the job now would we?

Lola: Ok. Microphones?

Lana:Check!

Lola: Cameras to place around town?

Lana dug around her pockets and found the small sticky cameras.

Lana: Double check!

Lola: And a camera on you?

Lana pointed to the middle of her shirt which had one of the sticky cameras on it.

Lana: Triple Check!

Lola: Twin High Five?

Lana and Lola did a high five and bumped their hips.

Lana: Check!! I think I'm set to go!

Lola: Alright! Really wish I could fight with you, but I don't have a good looking costume at the moment.

Lana: Hey, you're doing your part too! But. Yeah, kind of a let down.. But hey! Maybe you'll do your own missions on your own!

Lola looked down and crossed her arms.

Lola: Yeah but.. I wanna fight crime with you! I don't want to do it separately... I wanna do this like a cool Twin Duo!

Lana smiled and have Lola a hug.

Lana: Hey. That sounds fun... Maybe we could fight crime as a team! But now, this is the best we can do, ok?

Lola: *sigh.. Ok. But don't let me down Royal Frog!

Lana: Hehe.. I won't, Queen Diamond.

Lola and Lana fist bumped. After that, Lana took her Que and hopped out the Window and heading to the mall while Lola get into her bed and turned in her Laptop, being able to see through the Camera on Lana's chest.

Lola: And we are good to go! Got my snacks and soda ready!

Lana (over mic): You keep eating so much junk and you'll never find the right size for a super suit! Hehehe..

Lola: *blush.. Shut up! You watch your weight, I watch mine!

Lana: Yeah, sure thing Queen Chub.

Lola: *sigh... I'm just gonna ignore you said that. Just put those small cameras around town as you hop to the mall while you let me eat my tasty food.

Lana: whatever you say.

-40 Minutes Later. Lana's POV-

Lana was having a grand time just bouncing and jumping around, placing a camera on a building every few blocks and was enjoying the wind going through her hair. It was a blast!

Lana: Lets put one here.. one here.. and one here for good measure! And oh.. I'm out of cameras.

Lola(M): Don't worry. You've put a good amount all over town. Just get to the mall and kick some ass.

Lana: Hell yeah!

Lana hopped from cars to walls as fast as she could to get to the mall. It was so fun, just jumping and hopping around without a care in the world! She could get used to this!

Lana: YAAAAHHOOOO!!!!

-Meanwhile, Ten Minutes Later-

\--Royal Woods Mall--

Everything was closed down inside. Doors shut, Windows locked, automatic doors mechanically frozen in place leaving an empty and quiet shopping center.

But some only wish It could stay like that cause the front doors opened by a group of hackers located at the door.

Guy: Ok boss. We're clear to go.

???: Hehe... Looks like that Suzy did her job well even if she got trashed earlier.

Suzy: Thanks alot Ross..

Ross: That girl looked scary! She looked like she would win by just sitting on us!

Suzy: Insulting her figure won't get the stench of rotting bananas and stale soda out if hair!!!!

Ross cowered down, letting another dude walk to the front by the boss.

The man stopped behind the large woman and started talking.

Guy3: See? Told you this place was an easy picking! Steve and Barry "Took Care" of the cops roaming around before we got here.

???: And why aren't they here as well?

Guy3: I let em have the day off. They wernt too happy after being beat up by a frog girl at the Workshop.

???: Understandable. Now, let's head inside and steal some goodies~

All: You got it boss!

The gang entered inside, ready to do what they do best in town.

\- Lana's POV -

Lana: Mall.. Mall... aha! There it is!

Lana lands on a building close to the entrance and was just about to jump until she saw some shady looking people enter without any guards or owners.

Lana: Damn! Looks like I'm too late.. Guess I'll have to take them down the old fashioned way. By kicking their asses!

Lana leaps off and too the roof of the mall, getting in through one of the ceiling windows by the big fountain area. She quietly crawled down the walls and hopped onto one of the decorative pillars that reach to the Second open floor and watched the shady newcomers.

Suzy: So. Why did you bring us here, Boss?

Guy3: Yeah Xinn. Even i'm confused as to why you brought us to the mall of all places.

The tall woman smiled.

Xinn: We're here to steal something more valuable than anything we've taken before. A gem so to say..

Lana: A gem? That's probably bad news.. and why is she wearing a hood? I can't even see her...

Guy3: What gem? This is friggin mall! Not some Museum with Ancient artifacts.

Xinn: Listen you idiots! The reason why the damn thing is even located here is because the person who owns it though no one would even think to look in this mall. Too bad for him, I figured it out where..

Suzy: and where is it?

Xinn pointed up the the second floor and at a few stores. A Bakery, a Pawn Shop, and a Clothes store.

Xinn: That's where I've narrowed it down to. Those three stores. Now. Ross and Suzy will stay out by the entrance in case the cops come. Guy3 and I will go check out the upstairs stores. You got it?

All: Got it.

They all went to their stations, leaving Lana alone to Plan an attack.

Lana: Hmm... I should take out Guy3 first.. If that's the boss then they will probably be the most formidable. I don't want to be punched through the stomach when I fight against the boss.. Or something..

Lola (M): Well hurry up and get some Evidence before they trash the places behind recognition! And I even think their leader went to search through Lenis Bakery!

Lana: Gah! Right on it!

Lana hopped off the pillar and to the Upper Floor. After climbing through a vent, she looked down into the Pawn Shop to see Guy3 snooping around to see if there was this Special Gem that Xinn told about.

Guy3: Hmph.. This is what she woke me up in the night for? A hunt for some stupid Jewelry? *sigh.. Oh well. It's not the end of the world and that frog girl isn't around here like she has these past few days! I hope this will be a quick and easy job.

Lana: I don't think so punk.

Guy3: *sigh... Dang it.

Lana picked Guy3 up and threw him straight out of the shop and down into the fountain, taking him out of the way. One down, another one to go.

Lana went inside another vent and crawled her way over to the bakery where Xinn was located at the moment. She followed the noises of the doors opening in the bakery, leading Lana to her destination pretty quickly. She peeked down threw an opening and spotted the cloaked woman just standing there... Doing nothing except staring at a wall.

Lola(M): lana? Why are you just.. sitting in that vent? She's wide open!

Lana got out her phone and texted Lola, afraid Xinn would hear her whisper into her microphone.

(Phone Text)

Lanz: I'm nervous..

Lolz: Bout what? She's right open! Ready to be kicked in the back!

Lanz: yeah but why? She's probably waiting for me!

Lolz: -_-

Lanz: What?

Lolz: I think you're just being paranoid. What can she do? You're a mutant! She's a normal human.

Lanz: tru

Lolz: *true

Lanz: Shut up

Lols: :3

Lanz: I'm gonna attack her. Wish me luck.

Lana put her phone up and dropped down behind Xinn without making a peep. She crouched down and walked as quietly as she could, really to attack..

Xinn: I know you're there..

Lana: Huh?!

Xinn turned around and grabbed Lana by the throat and lifted her up high, choking the frog girl.

Xinn: So. You're the new hero in town? Hmm. You don't look like much. Quick work for me.

Lana: A-aren't.. you going.. t-to *cough... attack m-me?

Xinn: Oh. I guess I should do that now, should I?

Lana: I'm.. Screwed...

Xinn gave a creepy smile and threw Lana through the door and into the fountain downstairs..

Lana: Bring it on...


	6. Chapter 6 (Showdown at the Mall! Part 2

Lana swam out of the fountain and got onto the pillar from earlier, seeing Xinn walk out calmly.

Xinn: Still standing? Looks like this will get interesting.

Lana: You look formidable. I'll have a grand time kicking your behind into next week.

Xinn: I would like to see you try, freak.

Lana: I'll make you eat those words!

Lola (M): Lana, be careful. We don't know what this woman can even do. Just be cautious when using close combat.

Lana: I'll stick to my long range then?

Lola (M): It's highly recommended..

Lana stood up and crossed her arms, focusing hard on generating poison to cover her arms with. Lana balled her hands up, making the poison form into some sharp yellow blades on the outside of her arms.

Lana: Prepare yourself. I have more tricks up my sleeve than you think.

Xinn: My my.. You're quite the Intersting one aren't you? Well don't get your hopes up cause I won't go easy on you no matter what you can do.

Lana: Whaddya know. Same here... Bring it on, Punk!!

Lana kept into the air and fell down, slashing at Xinn who leaped out of the way and threw a punch that collided with Lana's stomach and sent her to the ground.

Lana: Gah! Damn! I got careless to quickly..

Lana rolled onto her stomach and leaped up high, crossing her arms and slashing at the air, causing the poison blades to fly off her arms and straight at Xinn.

Xinn: What?!

Xinn jumped backwards, letting one of the C-Shaped blades dig itself into the floor, sticking out like a little pole but the second blade changed coarse and homed in on Xinn who wasn't able to dodge fast enough, getting cut on her thigh.

Xinn: gah!! Clever one ain't she? No matter, just think of something quick.. She has an edge in range with close and far range attacks at her disposal.. ow...

Xinn looked at her leg where the blade cut her and noticed that the skin looked to be burning a bit.

Xinn: Wha.. ish... huh?

Xinn felt the area of her mouth as she started to dash away.. Her mouth was making too much saliva, making her speech a bit weird. Her head started to hurt as a sudden rush went to her head.

Xinn: She's like a cane toad.. Their poison skin will cause you to feel.. like this!

Xinn decided to play it safe and dashed off into a store.

Lana: Oh no you don't!

Lana tailed after Xinn but made a huge mistake by going inside, letting Lana open for attack

Xinn: HIYA!!

Xinn kicked Lana in the knee, knocking her down and the picked her up to then throw her against a wall.

Lana: GAH!! damn.. it...

Xinn: Playtime is over for you Frog-Face..

Lana: That's what you think! Frog Kick!

Xinn: Frog what?

Lana turned her body, feet pointing to Xinn and kicked her in the left femur with the force of one of her mighty jumps, breaking it without any trouble.

Xinn: ACCK!!!! GAH! DAMN YOU!!

Xinn fell to the ground, letting Lana get a bit cocky and did a little dance.

Lana: Oh yeah! Woo-Hoo! You just beat! How does it feel? Woooo!!!!

Lola (M) : LANA!!!! KNOCK HER OUT NOW!!!!

Lana: AHH!! Ok ok!! Sheesh!

Lana shoots her tounge out and pulls a chair to her and readies to bash Xinns head.

Lana: A one, and a two. A one two three!!

BAM

Lana broke the chair over Xinns head, knocking her out.

Lana dusted her hands of and got out some tape from behind the counter.

Lana: I'll just leave you by the entrance and when you and your cronies wake up, it's bye bye for you, and hello for jail!

Xinn: *groan... Foo..l..

Lana: You're still awake? Just take the hint! You're out matched!

Xinn started to push herself up off the ground, signaling Lana to get another chair but stopped dead in her tracks, a bit nervous at Xinns sheer motivation.

Lana: Hey.. Can you just.. get back on the ground? That would.. make things go way smoother..

Xinn: hehehe... ha.. ha... hahaha... You really are a foolish frog aren't you?

Lana: Excuse me?

Xinn started to glow a light blue and began to grow in muscle mass, catching Lana off guard.

Lana: What the?! What are you?!

Xinn: You could say I'm not human.. You could say I'm a mutated freak like you.. I believe that im the next step in human evolution.. I'm unstoppable and I'll prove it to you by curb stomping you right here.. Right now!!

Xinn tackled Lana straight out of the store and began wailing on her with the intent to kill.

Lana kicked Xinn off and got back onto the pillar to generate more poison blades.

Lana: I'm soooos screwed..

Xinn stomped on the ground, picking up a piece and chucking it at the frog girl, destroying her only safe platform.

Lana hopped far into the air and sent five more poison blades as the hulking Xinn, hitting her all five times but having no effect except burning the skin. But Xinn didn't seem to care, her growth must have boosted her pain tolerance by a ton.

Lola (M): Use your spit attack!

Lana: I don't want to kill her!

Lola (M): She's going to kill you first if you don't use it! At best, the poison shot will only stun her with Xinns powers!

Lana: *sigh.. Fine.. I just need to find a safe spot to charge up

Lola (M):Just try to stay safe!

Lana: You got it boss.

Lana hopped around, distracting Xinn with even more poison blades.

Xinn was getting annoyed with Lana just toying with her! She continued to throw parts of the floor at Lana and even hit her leg, most likely breaking a bone.

Lana: Ow!!! Crap! Gotta act quick! Lola! Call the cops before she wrecks the entire mall!

Lola (M): On it!

Lana begins to fill her mouth with some sort of blue acidic liquid, her cheeks puffing out as her throat swelled a bit and readied herself on a railing in the upper level.

Xinn squinted her eyes in confusion, wondering why the mutant just stopped her tracks but didn't waste time with throwing a car sized rock from the ground at Lana, who still didn't budge.

Time seemed to slow down for Lana..

She readied herself to fire her new ability she discovered only a few days ago. It's powerful but very risky. From what Lana noted down from her private target practice, the poison spit can pierce through anything if shot with enough pressure, making it her secret weapon in a way.

But, it was a double edged sword however. Lana needs to stay in place to build up the pressure to shoot the blast correctly or else it would end up like she's just spitting on everything.

The froggy loud stared at the large object flying towards her but she wasn't scared of it. She kept thinking of something her brother said to calm her down..

"If you find yourself in a scary situation, don't panic. Just take a deep breath and go through it as best you can. Planning things out will usually give you the better outcome. Just look into the darkness.. and shoot your best bit of hope out into the darkness that you fear!"

Lana replayed that one bit in her head, over and over again..

"Shoot your best bit of hope out into the darkness that you fear!"

So she did.

Lana opened her mouth, unleashing a small, concentrated stream of purple toxic spit from her mouth.

The stream looked like a very long purple spear with a hardened tip that went through the boulder, and straight at Xinn, going through her stomach.

Xinn: GAHHH!!!!!!

Xinn fell to her knees, reverting to her original form. The battles has been won by Lana.

Lana: Looks like playtime is over for you Xinn! Now just give up and stop fighting.

Xinn: Alright... I.. I give up. But this isn't the last time.. You will see me.. again..

Lana: Yeah yeah. Save me the huh?! What did you say?!

Xinn: Hehehe..

Before Lana could grab the downed criminal, Xinn just suddenly vanishes into thin air.

Lana: Damn! Well, I better leave a message for the cops. Lola, you got the fighting camera right?

Lola (M): Here.. let me check and.. yep! All camera angles good and bad! You want me to upload it to police data banks?

Lana: Sure do! This will make for an interesting news story. I'll be back soon. Just gotta leave my mark and message and I'll be on my way!

Lana gets some spray paint and writes on the floor a message and leaves the mall.

-At the Loud House. Lisa's room-

Lisa Loud was currently security cam footage from Lola and Lana's room, watching Lola talk to Lana on her microphone and watch Lana's camera on her computor.

Lisa (now 16) had gotten... very chubby over the years no matter how much Lynn tried to make her work out. It didn't help she was addicted to Darcys girl scout cookies but Lisa prioritized research over health even if it was unhealthy.

She wore her normal green sweater that hugged her pudgy stomach with a burnt and slightly tattered lab coat over it along with some nice fitting gray pants.

Lisa: It's amazing how they didn't suspect I would replace the cameras in secret. Such simpletons. However, this is certainly an interesting discovery. I didn't know the mutation could infect other organisms with its own DNA of some kind. I won't interfere with Lola and Lana's secret super hero force or something. They're making the town a decent place again. Though, their business may be hampered by everyone's return for the reunion. But, it is none of my own business.

Lisa turned the camera off and went back to toying with her lab.

Lisa: However.. Maybe I should continue my animal project if it worked with Lana...


	7. 7 (A Grand Reunion Part 1)

-Wednesday, 12: 36 PM. Royal Woods Airport-

A tall man was walking to a taxi after exiting his long plane ride from New York.

Driver: Hey bub. Where ya going?

The man smiled as he looked at a family photo from his younger years.

???: Take me to The Loud House good sir.

The Driver nearly spat out his coffee at the sight mention of Royal Woods most notorious family. They all were wild, loud, and destructive! It was a relief to everyone when one of them even moved out, meaning less noise complaints.

Driver: Why on earth would you even think about going to that mess of a home?! The people in it are rude, obnoxious, and too damn loud!!!

The man frowned at this slanderous remark. This was uncalled for and down right rude. He looked into the rear-view mirror and noticed the name tag on the driver was very familiar to him.

He smiled as he worked his magic.

???: Wow. You must really hate this family.

Driver: Sure do.

???: and why is that? They never tried to hurt anyone and even when they messed up, they usually made up for it.

Driver: pfft. Yeah right. Stop being an dumbass and listen to yourself! These idiots are unlikeable trash.

???: Hmm.. I hear myself loud and clear sir. But, I must add that you seem a bit familiar to me. Maybe its your name tag perhaps?

Driver: So what? My name is Chandler. Whats the big deal?

???: Ah yes, Chandler. Now its coming back to me. You're the rich kid who would bully others just because you were higher class?

Chandler: Hey! Where in gods name did you hear that? And yeah? Who cares?

???: Well I heard it got so bad that you got your own ass beaten by one of the siblings of your victims. It was Lynn Loud Jr. correct?

Chandler didn't respond, only working a nervous sweat.

???: Yes, that's the one. No.. It was the entire baseball team! Almost every single bone in your body was shattered like a glass door!

Chandler: How... How did you.. know that last part?

???: I have my ways. After that incident, you moved schools but dropped out a few months later when you couldn't get teachers to give you good enough grades with your "Bribes".

Chandler: Well.. uhh..

???: You had to be homeschooled after you just dropped out! And here we are, you driving a cab at some airport because you were a piece of scum your whole life. So I don't think you can talk crap about my family with that kind of track record.

Chandler: You're family? Wait a damn minute!

He looked into his mirror and saw that familiar white hair that in his mind got him into the place where he is today.

Chandler: YOU SON OF A-..

Before the former rich kid could throw a punch in anger, he felt a sharp pain hit his cheek, realizing that Lincoln had pimp slapped his face hard, leaving a red mark.

Lincoln: Now, how bout you take me to the Burpin Burger without any sound coming from you and we can continue on our merry way. You got that?

Chandler put his hand on the wheel and tipped her hat down is shame.

Chandler: Yes sir..

-Ten Minutes Later-

Lincoln arrived at the Burpin-Burger and ordered some food. He came out and ate outside under one if the shaded areas (like a "Sonic").

Lincoln (now 23) had gotten pretty tall these past twelve years. He had on a white shirt with an open orange vest along with a little brown scarf and some baggy jeans that were a bit ripped on the knees.

The white haired loud bit into the tasty burger, savoring the delight that was the nostalgic taste of the Burpin Burger.

Lincoln: Man. It feels good to be back in Royal Woods! I wonder what everyone had been up to lately.

???: Hey Little man! You gonna say hi to your cool sis?

Lincoln looked and saw a muscular woman with a biker helmet get off her red and white motorcycle.

Lincoln: Sis? Who are you?

The woman took her helmet off, revealing a familiar short brunette.

Lynn: It's me bean pole! Who else did you expect?

Lynn Loud (now 25) had gotten taller but was a bit short to some standards. After years of mastering every spory, she had gained a very muscular and curvy figure.

She had on a sleeves red shirt with a sleeves leather jacket that was ripped in the shoulder area that revealed her freckled arms and with some tight fitting jeans that hugged her muscular thighs.

Lincoln: Lynn!

Lincoln dashed towards his sporty sis and gave her a big hug with her hugging back.

Lynn: Long time no see little bro. Or is it big bro now?

Lincoln: I'm guessing life gave you the gains but not the height?

Lynn: Hehehe. I guess so! Looks like you got the height but not the gains!

Lincoln and Lynn both chuckled and sat down with Lynn taking an extra burger that Lincoln had.

Lynn: So. Hows life snowman? Anything cool happen with the whole artist thing? You getting jiggy with Ronnie?

Lincoln: O-oh! Well.. I'm pretty rich I guess. Me and Ronnie live in a nice apartment in nice part of the city. How bout you? Any sports?

Lynn: Kinda fell out of it. Got a bit boring and way too time consuming for me and Margo. But I'm doing street racing and it's awesome! You get so much dough for winning! Anyway, how's Ronnie been? Isn't she preggers or something?

Lincoln: Yeah but she insisted on me going to the reunion. Guess she.. needed some alone time..

Lynn: Yeah.. Hey. You wanna head to the house? It'll be easier than carding those bags by walking.

Lincoln: Oh sure! Thanks for the offer!

Lynn and Lincoln got on the motorcycle and drove off. Lincoln hugged Lynn from behind tightly.

Lynn: Are.. you afraid of falling?

Lincoln: Maybe..

Lynn: Hold on! I'm gonna do some cool shiz!

Lincoln: LYNN NO!!

Lynn: YEE-HAW!!!!!

Lynn moved the front wheel up, tilting her and Lincoln onto the speeding highway.

Lynn: HELL YEAH! THIS IS AWESOME!!

Lincoln: I'm gonna die!!!

Lynn: Quit being a coward and enjoy it!

Lincoln: It's called common sense you beef-head!

Lynn: Well look who worked up a mouth! Let's try a shortcut!

Lincoln: Oh goddamnit!!!

Lynn made a sharp left off the highway and onto the road below to another cramped road, landing into of an eighteen-wheeler.

Lynn: It feels good to be back home!

Lincoln: I should be just walked..

Lynn: Don't be such a wuss and enjoy the view! You can see the house from here! Lucky for us, this road leads us to the neighborhood!

Lincoln: that's a relief...

Lynn: Get on, here comes our stop!

Lincoln: What?! But we aren't even close to the neighborhood! You said this truck would lead us!

Lynn: Lead us. Not take us there! Get on! I'm not driving backwards at rush hour!

Lincoln: Doing just that sounds like something you would do..

Linc and Lynn got back on the bike, Lynn drove off and landed onto the road leading towards The Loud House..

\- Five Minutes Later-

Lynn: Man. This place looks just the same! It's strange how Lucy kept it tip top shape. Especially since.. Mom and Dad left..

Lincoln hugged his big little sister. The death of the Loud parents was a huge shocker to everyone. It was awful, a horrible accident from a robbery gone wrong. But they pulled through their lives since its what they would've wanted.

Lincoln: It's amazing to think it's only been twelve years since we were all together. As a family..

Lynn hugged him tighter and walked upstairs.

Lynn: aim gonna check out my room. See ya.

Lincoln: See ya.

Lincoln walked upstairs, not too happy to sleep in the walk in closet once again but maybe it'll bring him some good old nostalgia. As he got up, he heard a monotone voice.

Lucy: Help.

Lincoln: Huh? Lucy? Is that you?

Lucy: Above you.

Lincoln looked up to see the goth librarian halfway stuck in a vent, her wide hips were stuck in the vent, making her upper body hang out.

Lincoln: Hehe... L-lucy? You.. uuhh... H-hehe... S-stuck?

Lucy: ...Yes.

Lincoln was trying not to burst out laughing. Lucy was always told she wouldn't be able to fit in the vents someday and it looks like today was that day.

Lincoln: Just. Give me your.. h-hands..

Lucy reached out and grabbed on, Lincoln and Lucy pulled on each others hands.

Eventually, Lucy got out and with Lincoln catching her from her fall.

Lucy: Thank you Lincoln. And it's nice to see you again.

Lucy (now 20) had gotten the most curvy in a way. She had on a black long sleeve shirt and knee length skirt with little cartoon bones on the bottom that hugged her figure nicely. She had become a best selling horror writer and librarian at the Royal Woods Library. She was the one that owned the house as she was the oldest in the house.

Lucy hugged Lincoln before having to walk away.

Lucy: I need to check on Lynn before she wrecks the place. I'll see you later, Linc

Lincoln: You too Luce.

Lincoln walked to his old room to see everything was in place but the room was even bigger! Lana must have worked her magic.

He sat his bags on the floor and laid in bed.

Lincoln: Today was a strange one. But.. I've missed the strange days here. This is going to be a nice two weeks.


	8. 7 (Grand Reunion Part 1) Re-edit

**Edit2: Sorry. Used wrong document on the edited chapter. Only Lynn Sr. is alive in this. Sorry for the confusion.**

 **(Edited a mistake (both parents being dead when i said Lynn sr. Made dinner in the first chapter) and a few spelling errors)**

-Wednesday, 12: 36 PM. Royal Woods Airport-

A tall man was walking to a taxi after exiting his long plane ride from New York.

Driver: Hey bub. Where ya going?

The man smiled as he looked at a family photo from his younger years.

???: Take me to The Loud House good sir.

The Driver nearly spat out his coffee at the sight mention of Royal Woods most notorious family. They all were wild, loud, and destructive! It was a relief to everyone when one of them even moved out, meaning less noise complaints.

Driver: Why on earth would you even think about going to that mess of a home?! The people in it are rude, obnoxious, and too damn loud!!!

The man frowned at this slanderous remark. This was uncalled for and down right rude. He looked into the rear-view mirror and noticed the name tag on the driver was very familiar to him.

He smiled as he worked his magic.

???: Wow. You must really hate this family.

Driver: Sure do.

???: and why is that? They never tried to hurt anyone and even when they messed up, they usually made up for it.

Driver: pfft. Yeah right. Stop being an dumbass and listen to yourself! These idiots are unlikeable trash.

???: Hmm.. I hear myself loud and clear sir. But, I must add that you seem a bit familiar to me. Maybe its your name tag perhaps?

Driver: So what? My name is Chandler. Whats the big deal?

???: Ah yes, Chandler. Now its coming back to me. You're the rich kid who would bully others just because you were higher class?

Chandler: Hey! Where in gods name did you hear that? And yeah? Who cares?

???: Well I heard it got so bad that you got your own ass beaten by one of the siblings of your victims. It was Lynn Loud Jr. correct?

Chandler didn't respond, only working a nervous sweat.

???: Yes, that's the one. No.. It was the entire baseball team! Almost every single bone in your body was shattered like a glass door!

Chandler: How... How did you.. know that last part?

???: I have my ways. After that incident, you moved schools but dropped out a few months later when you couldn't get teachers to give you good enough grades with your "Bribes".

Chandler: Well.. uhh..

???: You had to be homeschooled after you just dropped out! And here we are, you driving a cab at some airport because you were a piece of scum your whole life. So I don't think you can talk crap about my family with that kind of track record.

Chandler: You're family? Wait a damn minute!

He looked into his mirror and saw that familiar white hair that in his mind got him into the place where he is today.

Chandler: YOU SON OF A-..

Before the former rich kid could throw a punch in anger, he felt a sharp pain hit his cheek, realizing that Lincoln had pimp slapped his face hard, leaving a red mark.

Lincoln: Now, how bout you take me to the Burpin Burger without any sound coming from you and we can continue on our merry way. You got that?

Chandler put his hand on the wheel and tipped her hat down is shame.

Chandler: Yes sir..

-Ten Minutes Later-

Lincoln arrived at the Burpin-Burger and ordered some food. He came out and ate outside under one if the shaded areas (like a "Sonic").

Lincoln (now 23) had gotten pretty tall these past twelve years. He had on a white shirt with an open orange vest along with a little brown scarf and some baggy jeans that were a bit ripped on the knees.

The white haired loud bit into the tasty burger, savoring the delight that was the nostalgic taste of the Burpin Burger.

Lincoln: Man. It feels good to be back in Royal Woods! I wonder what everyone had been up to lately.

???: Hey Little man! You gonna say hi to your cool sis?

Lincoln looked and saw a muscular woman with a biker helmet get off her red and white motorcycle.

Lincoln: Sis? Who are you?

The woman took her helmet off, revealing a familiar short brunette.

Lynn: It's me bean pole! Who else did you expect?

Lynn Loud (now 25) had gotten taller but was a bit short to some standards. After years of mastering every spory, she had gained a very muscular and curvy figure.

She had on a sleeves red shirt with a sleeves leather jacket that was ripped in the shoulder area that revealed her freckled arms and with some tight fitting jeans that hugged her muscular thighs.

Lincoln: Lynn!

Lincoln dashed towards his sporty sis and gave her a big hug with her hugging back.

Lynn: Long time no see little bro. Or is it big bro now?

Lincoln: I'm guessing life gave you the gains but not the height?

Lynn: Hehehe. I guess so! Looks like you got the height but not the gains!

Lincoln and Lynn both chuckled and sat down with Lynn taking an extra burger that Lincoln had.

Lynn: So. Hows life snowman? Anything cool happen with the whole artist thing? You getting jiggy with Ronnie?

Lincoln: O-oh! Well.. I'm pretty rich I guess. Me and Ronnie live in a nice apartment in nice part of the city. How bout you? Any sports?

Lynn: Kinda fell out of it. Got a bit boring and way too time consuming for me and Margo. But I'm doing street racing and it's awesome! You get so much dough for winning! Anyway, how's Ronnie been? Isn't she preggers or something?

Lincoln: Yeah but she insisted on me going to the reunion. Guess she.. needed some alone time..

Lynn: Yeah.. Hey. You wanna head to the house? It'll be easier than carding those bags by walking.

Lincoln: Oh sure! Thanks for the offer!

Lynn and Lincoln got on the motorcycle and drove off. Lincoln hugged Lynn from behind tightly.

Lynn: Are.. you afraid of falling?

Lincoln: Maybe..

Lynn: Hold on! I'm gonna do some cool shiz!

Lincoln: LYNN NO!!

Lynn: YEE-HAW!!!!!

Lynn moved the front wheel up, tilting her and Lincoln onto the speeding highway.

Lynn: HELL YEAH! THIS IS AWESOME!!

Lincoln: I'm gonna die!!!

Lynn: Quit being a coward and enjoy it!

Lincoln: It's called common sense you beef-head!

Lynn: Well look who worked up a mouth! Let's try a shortcut!

Lincoln: Oh goddamnit!!!

Lynn made a sharp left off the highway and onto the road below to another cramped road, landing into of an eighteen-wheeler.

Lynn: It feels good to be back home!

Lincoln: I should be just walked..

Lynn: Don't be such a wuss and enjoy the view! You can see the house from here! Lucky for us, this road leads us to the neighborhood!

Lincoln: that's a relief...

Lynn: Get on, here comes our stop!

Lincoln: What?! But we aren't even close to the neighborhood! You said this truck would lead us!

Lynn: Lead us. Not take us there! Get on! I'm not driving backwards at rush hour!

Lincoln: Doing just that sounds like something you would do..

Linc and Lynn got back on the bike, Lynn drove off and landed onto the road leading towards The Loud House..

\- Five Minutes Later-

Lynn: Man. This place looks just the same! It's strange how Lucy kept it tip top shape. Especially since.. Mom left..

Lincoln hugged his big little sister. The death of the Louds mother was a huge shocker to everyone. It was awful, a horrible accident from a robbery gone wrong. But they pulled through their lives since its what she would've wanted.

Lincoln: It's amazing to think it's only been twelve years since we were all together. As a family..

Lynn hugged him tighter and walked upstairs.

Lynn: I'm gonna check out my room. See ya.

Lincoln: See ya.

Lincoln walked upstairs, not too happy to sleep in the walk in closet once again but maybe it'll bring him some good old nostalgia. As he got up, he heard a monotone voice.

Lucy: Help.

Lincoln: Huh? Lucy? Is that you?

Lucy: Above you.

Lincoln looked up to see the goth librarian halfway stuck in a vent, her wide hips were stuck in the vent, making her upper body hang out.

Lincoln: Hehe... L-lucy? You.. uuhh... H-hehe... S-stuck?

Lucy: ...Yes.

Lincoln was trying not to burst out laughing. Lucy was always told she wouldn't be able to fit in the vents someday and it looks like today was that day.

Lincoln: Just. Give me your.. h-hands..

Lucy reached out and grabbed on, Lincoln and Lucy pulled on each others hands.

Eventually, Lucy got out and with Lincoln catching her from her fall.

Lucy: Thank you Lincoln. And it's nice to see you again.

Lucy (now 20) had gotten the most curvy in a way. She had on a black long sleeve shirt and knee length skirt with little cartoon bones on the bottom that hugged her figure nicely. She had become a best selling horror writer and librarian at the Royal Woods Library. She was the one that owned the house as she was the oldest in the house.

Lucy hugged Lincoln before having to walk away.

Lucy: I need to check on Lynn before she wrecks the place. I'll see you later, Linc

Lincoln: You too Luce.

Lincoln walked to his old room to see everything was in place but the room was even bigger! Lana must have worked her magic.

He sat his bags on the floor and laid in bed.

Lincoln: Today was a strange one. But.. I've missed the strange days here. This is going to be a nice two weeks.


	9. 8 A Grand Reunion (Part 2)

\- 3:10 PM Royal Woods Mall-

Cop: Damn. What could've caused this ruckus?

Cop2: Its that Xinn and her crew once again! They destroyed part of the mall! But that's not all! We had to get in a biohazard team because if all these poison blades just stuck in the floors and walls!

Cop: It's that mutant girl! The Royal Frog or something. What ever it is, she helped with the damage.

Cop2: We may be dealing with stuff out of our control. Mutants and a world-known crime boss running around, it may be too much for normal cops.

Cop: Should we call for the FBI or something?

Cop2: maybe. But the mutant seems to be doing her job at fighting crime for us so... We let her do the job and we get to do nothing but just look at the crime scene!

Cop: Genius!

???: Umm.. Excuse me? I need your help.

Cop: Hey. Back away from the... crime.. scene...

What they saw was a tall blonde woman in a brown suit, dark blue shirt underneath with a black tie with all of it hugging her mature and curvy frame.

Lori: Hey. Eyes up here. I need directions.

Lori Loud (now 29) had created her own business company known for phone service and what-not. She had married Bobby pretty recently and had a kid back in California. She was currently looking for a bakery but since some of the pathways in the mall was blocked by police tape, navigating was more than confusing.

Cop: Uuhh...

Cop2: Sorry ma'am. Even we don't know. Normally we would say go up the escalator but that's blocked off.

Lori: You can't even point me to the stairs?

Cop: Nope. Ask someone else ma'am.

Lori walks away pretty annoyed.

Lori: Ugh.. This is literally annoying on so many levels. I'll go find Leni later. A pretzel doesn't sound too bad right now. Just gotta find the food court.

As Lori walked around, getting by blocked off paths of police tape until she got to the food court and ordered one plain salted pretzel.

Lori: Just my luck. I get back to my hometown, go to the mall to see Leni again and maybe get better clothes and for some reason, a bunch of it is closed down because of a robbery! News says it's some new mutant crime fighter B.S. I bet $20 Lisa is a fault for that.

As Lori ate her pretzel, she noticed some of the workers eying her weirdly. She rolled her eyes. She was used to people staring at her and just though nothing of it (that had to be expected when you run a phone service many people use) but they looked like they wanted her first hand.

Lori: *sigh.. Guess I'll give them a peace of my mind if they make any moves. No harm has been done so it doesn't seem bad. As long as they don't come over and make an attempt then me and them are fine.

Lori finished her pretzel, craving for another and walked to the pretzel stand that just happened to be by the shady looking workers. As she ordered another pretzel to chow. on, she overheard the workers conversation by the other stand.

Worker1: See any ones good for the picking?

Worker2: That business chick looks pretty good.

Worker1: Fool! That's Lori Loud! The woman who owns Loud Cell Service! She'll be easy to track down if we nab her!

Worker2: Yeah true.. Let's just wait for someone else to pop up.

Worker1: Fine by me.

Lori: Ugh.. They are literally the most creepy people i've ever seen. I'll get a cop after them.

Lori walked back to her table and ate her snack while she eyed the fiendish workers like a hawk.

Before she finished her salty snack, she heard some commotion coming from the direction of the workers, making Lori look to see what on earth was going on.

She saw a little girl that looked almost 13 being picked on by the workers. They were holding her camera hostage by holding it above her reach and making her jump to try and get it but alas they just raised it even higher.

Worker1: Cmon girlie! Jump like you mean it!

Lily: Stop!!! I need that for one of my clubs for school!

Worker2: Shut up and jump! We don't give a damn!

Lily: ggrrr!!!

Lily pulled her leg back and kicked Worker1's leg, making him drop it in pain and letting Lily grab it back. As she began to walk away, Worker2 grabbed Lily and slammed her against the wall in anger.

Lily: Gah!! Ow...

Worker2: What the hell is your deal you turd?! Didn't your mommy tell you not attack adults?!

Worker1: Leave it. Her mom was probably a dunce at parenting.

Lily didn't respond but just teared up as they insulted her long gone mom. They were awful and she couldn't do anything about it but just close her eyes and try not to burst into tears.

Lily: I-i...

Lori: Hey.

Worker1: What the-SLAP!!!

The worker fell to the ground knocked out from the hard slap that Lori had given. Worker2 dropped Lily and turned around ready to punch only for Lori to grab his arm and hold it tight around his back, almost dislocating it.

Worker2: GAH!!! WHAT THE HELL?! GET OFF OF ME!!!!!

Lori: Hhmm... Fine. You're literally not worth my time.

Lori spun him around and kicked him, sending him over a rail and into the fountain water below.

Lily: Wow!! Thank you!

Lori: Lily it's me. Lori!

Lily gasped in excitement and hugged her oldest sis tightly. She just saved her from a pummeling and was seeing her favorite sister once again after do long.

Lori: You've gotten taller since last Easter.

Lily Loud (now 12) had gotten into middle school and became the photography club leader quickly and even worked at the newspaper in the summer. She was taller and pretty thin with some mid-length blonde hair.

Lily had on a purple suit and mid- thigh length skirt with some white tile patterned leggings with a black camera around her neck.

Lily: Thanks! I've been keeping up with that nice diet you recommended to me! Lisa says I'm the healthiest little girl she's ever seen!

Lori: And healthy is what you can't describe Lisa as.

Lily: Yeah. Anyways! What brings you to the food court? Leni probably would've given you a free donut.

Lori: Or a free dozen. I just couldn't find a path. All of this police tape makes the mall a maze and I can't find my way out of it!

Lily: Well follow me! I know where she is!

Lily took Loris hand and lead her out of the court and into the main area again downstairs.

Lily: That escalator is broken from the crime.. Oh! There's some stairs! Follow me!

Lori: I don't really have a choice.

They went up the stairs and went left, arriving at Lenis bakery named "Leni's".

Lori: She wasn't very creative with names is she?

Lily: Nah. But the food is really good!

As they walked in, they saw some people trying to install new floor panels and replacing tables and chairs.

Guy: *huff... M-ma'am... You want this booth here?

Leni: Yes please! O.M.Gosh! My place is so looking better! Thanks criminals who broke some things here!

Leni Loud (now 28) had gotten on the plump side so to say. She did not do a good job at keeping up with the diets Lynn had always kept her on due to her natural addiction to all things chocolate and just obtaining a mom bod after her two children.

She had on a light blue sweater that didn't hid her chubbiness well and some neat self made brown pants that kinda seemed a bit tight and with some nice pink earrings. Even with her added weight she always tried to seem a bit stylish.

Lily: Leni! I'm back!

Leni: *gasp!! Lily!

Leni have Lily a tight hug before she noticed Lori who covered her mouth before Leni could scream in joy.

Leni: Lori!!!!!! It's you!

Lori: Nice to see you too Leni.

Lori gave her ditzy sis a warm hug and sat down in a booth.

Leni: How was the plane ride?

Lori: ugh... It was literally the worse! I'm too user to using my own private jets but I road a normal plane so I didn't catch too much attention. It was cramped, five kids wouldn't shut up and the bathroom was atrocious!

Lily: Wow..

Leni: Like, that sounds the worse thing to ever be one! You need something to cheer you up!

Lori: Leni, I don't need a donut. I'm pretty fu-mmph!

Leni shoved a jelly donut in Loris mouth much to her dismay. Lori sighed and just ate the delicious pastry as Leni's food was too tasty and a bit irresistible.

Leni began to nom a few donuts as they talked.

Lori: So. Hows life for you been?

Leni: *sigh... Bad.. The repair damages cost like, a thousand dollars..

Lori: WHAT?!

Leni: I know! I don't have the money..

Lily: What happened to the five-thousand you got from that lottery ticket?

Leni: I spent it all on those Kirby plushies at the toy store..

Lori: *sigh.. Leni... Just because you like a game, doesn't mean you have to buy lots of its merchandise.

Leni: But he's too adorable not to buy and put on my pillows!!!

Lori: *sigh.. Look. I'll give you the thousand dollars but that's it ok? No more money from me after that.

Leni hugged Lori in tears of happiness.

Leni: THANK YOU!!!!!

Lori: Ack!!! N-no... Problem!

Leni let go and sat down.

Leni: I think I'm gonna leave for today. Today has been like, so slow here.

Lily: Well your place is a bit trashed. Let's go back home! It'll be awesome to see everyone together again!

Lori: Yeah. That sounds nice, Lily.

Leni ate one more donut before closing her bakery. The place was repaired quickly so no reason to stay any longer.

Leni: This was like, the best day ever!

 **(Sorry if this seemed like a boring chapter. Just trying to get better at character interaction)**


	10. 9 (A Grand Reunion Part 3)

Somewhere inLas Angeles, a studio was presenting an episode of a popular game show called "Pie or Die! with Luan Loud!". Today was a special episode as the host had something important to announce.

Hello world!!!! It's your hip and favorite TV game show host...

Luan: Luan Loud! Coming at you from Las Angeles inside the studio to bring you a new message to all my wonderful fans!

On the stage stood the comedian of the Loud House, Luan Loud, who had become a huge Hollywood hit after college. Her game show was about putting five families agains eachother and they must try to get through a challenge of pranks and obstacles, ending off with a go kart race with Luan who throws pies at the last family.

Luan: Due to some brand new and unexpected news, I shall be leaving the show on a maternity leave!

The crows starting the roar and chant with happiness. Luan's audience always seemed to go along with whatever she did or said. Looks like she was just so enjoyable!

Luan: I'm sorry if my leave will disappoint some fans but don't fret! I'll be back! The show must go on eventually! So, I give you all my thanks and good luck!

Luan waved goodbye to the camera and walked off stage. Her husband, Benny (I don't know his last name) ran up to her and gave a big hug.

Benny: Congrats! I can't believe this! This is... so.. surprising!

Luan: yeah. It caught me off guard when I found out but.. Oh I can't contain my excitement! Eee!!!!!

Luan jumped onto Benny and hugged him tightly.

Benny: Luan.. Y-you can let go now!

Luan got off and skipped happily to her dressing room. She locked the door and changed out of her sparkly white dress and changed into her normal casual clothes. She wore a brown and yellow checker patterned suit top that covered her whole arms didn't show much but hugged her chest. She had a a mid thigh length suit skirt that was also checker patterned. Some yellow, knew length socks that hugged her very curvy thighs.

Luan: *sigh.. If only I could wear this when i'm on camera. Said it looked Tacky! Unprofessional! This is my show! I can dress like a checker board! Not dress for The Oscars! *sigh... Well. At least Benny will take my place while i'm on leave.

*knock knock knock

Luan: Come in!

The door opened, revealing Benny with an envelope for Luan marked with a red wax seal. Luan recognized the "L" stamp used. It was what her father used on envelopes to try and look fancy in front of the neighbors.

Luan opened the letter and read it out loud.

Dear Luan Loud..

Hi! It's your good old dad! It's been a while hasn't it? Well, I do hope you're able to read it with the all the fame and stuff. I know you're probably busy and all but I wanted to let you know that i'm holding a family reunion after so long! Everyone's coming back! I just wish your mom was here to see this. Well, I hope i'll see you hope to see you soon.

\- Lynn Loud Sr.

Luan teared up as she finished reading it. A reunion? After all these years? This was.. She didn't have any words to describe it. She felt happiness. And that said more than a few words. Benny took one step to hug Luan but stopped him.

Luan: Don't. Any more love and happiness and I'll rip and TEAR this letter.. *sniff... to...

Luan couldn't even finish her pun before breaking into tears of joy, causing Benny to step forward and give Luan a loving embrace.

Luan: This... I... *Sniff... This is the best day.. of my life..

Benny: I'm glad you're glad Luan...

Luan: But.. What about you? The show! I can't leave! Who will run the show while we're gone?

Benny shushed Luan's mouth and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Benny: Don't worry, babe. I'll stay here and run the show while you go to Michigan and have a grand time with your family! Everything will be fine! I promise.

Luan: You mean it?

Benny: I really mean it. Go on. Your family will be really happy to see ya!

Luan got out if the and packed up with haste. One all her things were put in a suit case, she gave Benny a kiss before dashing to the airport.

Benny: God I love that woman.

\- Ten Hours Later -

Luan got off of her plane and was walking out of the airport. Back in Michigan and ready to head on to the good old Loud House! Luan walked out of the airport and realized one thing.

Oh yeah. She didn't book a flight straight to Royal Woods. She flew to the next town over to take a bus to avoid paparazzi.

Luan: I guess modern problems require modern solutions! Heheheheheh!!

Luan looked around for a camera to comedically look into but remember none of her fans were swarming her for once. A good thing but sadly less jokes could be cracked.

Luan: Guess I should take a bus.

Luan walked out to the airport and went to a bus stop. She looked around at the schedule and saw one bus was going to Royal Woods! Perfect timing!

Luan sat down and got out her phone. Browsing some social media, watching a video and stuff. The usual until she noticed a bus in the distance was coming her way.

Luan: That must be my ride! I hope I have enough money. *sigh.. Man, even taking the bus brings back so many memories! Especially when we started taking the city bus instead of doing Lori's chores. Her face was hilarious!

The bus pulls up and Luan walks on. She pays her fee and goes to a seat before the driver asks a question.

Driver: Hey checkers! Where are you going?

Luan: Oh! Umm.. Royal Woods please! How long is that away?

Driver: uuhh... About six hours.

Luan: Ok then! Thank you!

Luan walked away and sat down in a seat by a tall girl in purple who was on her phone.

Luan: oh! Excuse me bur, could you move your legs?

Luna: Oh sure thi-. Wait. Do I.. Know you?

Luan: Uhh.. I don't think we've met. What is your name?

Luna: Luna. Luna Loud!

Luan dropped her bags.

Luan: L-luna?

Luna: Yeah. That's me- OOF!!!

Luan tackle hugged Luna into the chair. Luna hugged Luan back in confusion.

Luan: Luna.. it's me.. Luan.

Luna: W-what? Luan?! Is that really you?

Luan: Yes!! It's me!!

Luna and Luan hugged hard and long. The two haven't seen eachother in five long years and it was like a dream come true to meet up again.

Luna: I've missed you so much dudette!!

Luan: Same here...

Luna Loud (now 27) had grown up to be the second tallest in the family (first being Lincoln) with a slightly athletic but pretty curvy build. She had on a tight purple shirt that showed the bottom half of her stomach, had no sleeves but were what was left of them were rips and tears. Some purple pants that hugged her legs well with ripped holes on the knees. She had a white belt with a skull buckle and some of her old purple skirt was attacked to it as well.

Luna had gone on to become a world hit rockstar after she got out of high-school. She started to hit band "Luna Eclipse" with her girlfriend (and now wife) Sam! Currently, Luna and the band was on hiatus but that was only so Luna could go to Royal Woods in secret.

Luna: How's life been Luan?

Luan: Oh! It's been.. well.. Great!

Luna: You sure? I though first moms were more excited about their first kid.

Luan: *gasp. w-what.. You know?

Luna: Brah. The announcement is trending all over the place. It's not that hard to miss.

Luan blushed and looked back at Luna, who was trying hard not to snicker.

Luan: Well how's life been for you? You and Sam getting along hmm??

Luna: You know we are, Luan. Tight as a knot! Things are.. getting rocky however. Sam's at that age where she feels like she never got to do things in her life and all that jazz. Not seeing this movie, not going to this part of the world, to even having a damn kid.

Luan: Mid-life crisis.

Luna: *sigh.. Yep. Maybe this reunion will give me thinking time. Especially about the last thing she wants.

Luan hugged Luna and rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her. Luna was going through more stuff than she said. She could feel it.

Luan: Hey. You'll get through this. I know you will. We'll be there for you, Luna.

Luna turned around and stared at Luan with teary eyes.

Luna: R-really? You mean that? You absolutely sure?

Luan: I sister swear it.

Luna gave Luan a bear hug, who returned it back. They continued to chat until they saw a guy in a black hoodie stand up and take out a gun and shoot into the ceiling.

Gunner: EVERYONE GET DOWN!

Luan and Luna dropped to the floor and peaked out from the side of the seat they were sitting on. It was a big dude with none of his face showing because of the hoodie. In the hoodies chest region was a big fancy X, probably a gang signal.

Lady: What's going on?!

Gunner: Everyone! This bus is being stolen by the X's. The Royal Woods gang if you will. You are being brought to a secret location and will be sold off as working slaves. Any attempt at escape will result in you tasting a metal bullet.

After that statement, everyone on the bus started panicking, causing a huge distraction to the gunner.

Gunner: No! Damnit! Ugh. I don't enough ammo to shoot everyone.

Luna and Luan got behind the seat again and started to decide on a plan.

Luna: Luan. I know what to do about that idiot in the back.

Luan: Do what? Do a little jig and dance while you sneak behind him?

Luna: ...

\- Five Minutes Later -

Luan was doing a Russian squat dance, giving a big distraction to the Gunner and letting Luna climb under the seats. It was somehow working despite how stupid it was.

Luan: Hi hey ho! C'mon and joing the show! He He Ha!

Gunner: What on earth are you doing? Can't you see you're on the way to enslavement?

Luan: You should watch your mouth! You never know if you can keep that promise...

Gunner: Huh? What do you-GAH!!!!

Luan whacked the guy over the head, knocking him out.

Luna: OH YEAH!!!! WOO! WHO'S THE TOUGH GUY NOW HUH?!

Luan: Yeah! Nice work!

Luna: Nice moves little sis! Hehe!

Luan and Luna high-fived and continued the ride home.

\- Eight Hours Later -

It was night time in the Loud House. All the siblings were watching TV and having a great time. They all got up to head to bed until...

*Knock knock knock!

Lisa: Who on earth could be knocking on our wooden entrance at this hour?

Lori went and opened the door too Luna and Luan with their suitcases and bags, tired after a long day.

Luan and Luna hugged Lori with tear filled eyes, making Lori hug back. The other siblings saw who they were and joined the group hug.

Words could not describe how happy all of the Louds were that night.

They were reunited after so long.

And it felt blissful..


	11. 10 (Lisa and Darcy's Bizarre Adventure)

A nice sunny day was shining down on Royal Woods. It would usually be nice and cheery but things seems to have changed since recent events.

Crime seemingly going up and down, the X's (The gang in this story as a reminder) have been running rampant around the town and even around the big city. Stealing things, shoot outs, kidnappings, all the bad stuff a gang does. Things have gotten better in some fashion ever since the Royal Frog appeared out of nowhere and began to fight against the gang. Now most of the citizens are under this massive fear that anyone could be working for them. It's a mass panic in a way of terror and suspicion.

We cut to the Loud House once more to see Lisa Loud experimenting with more animal DNA from samples she's collected from the woods, the zoo, and in case of exotic animals, goes to the lab located downtown. She had five of these beakers, all a different color from Red, light blue, purple, and black.

Lisa: All I need is to complete the other four. However, getting those scorpions and spiders will be difficult if I want to live for this project. Even so, these need to be toned down if I even want to test it on someone. I don't want another Lana incident. I should probably tell her about it.

Lisa continued on to work and tinker with her lab until she heard a loud knock at the front door.

???: Hello? I would like to sell some cookies you might like!

No response from anyone, most likely assuming it was another salesman that came to bother them about some soap or in the case sell some new healthy cookies that taste like dirt.

*knock knock knock!!!

Lisa: *sigh.. Fine... If it'll make that obnoxious racket go away.

Lisa got off her chair and walked downstairs. It was a bit strange to the young scientist however. Everyone was under some mass panic and most people didn't even go outside anymore so why would a salesman try to offer bad or shady products to people who are a bit on edge.

Lisa: I guess they try to take advantage of the situation as most of the civilians stay in their abodes instead of heading into town. You would get more sales if you found occupied houses.

Lisa got downstairs and stood in front of the door. The knocking continued no matter how long she waited. Must be one of the desperate kind.

Lisa opened the to not see a salesman.

But her girlfriend Darcy with a wagon of girl scout cookies.

Lisa: Darcy?

Darcy: Lisa! I thought nobody was home. But yay!! You're home!

Darcy gave Lisa a big hug, which Lisa returned back. Lisa and Darcy walked inside (Lisa bringing in the wagon of cookies) and sitting on the couch.

Darcy (now 16) had grown up into a nice little girl. While she stills maintains the pureness of a four-year old, she is a bit more self aware and smart (due to Lisa being her tutor). She learned that she loves making people happy so she began to bake cookies and became a girl-scout.

She had on a light blue shirt with red flowers on it, a light blue sleeveless vest with a girl-scout sash that had many badges on it. A a light brown skirt with yellow smiley faces on it and some red knee high socks.

Lisa: So Darcy. What invites you to my home today?

Darcy: Well, I wanted to hang out with you! All of my friends have moved or won't respond to my calls! And..

Lisa: and what?

Darcy hugged Lisa again.

Darcy: I just missed you is all.. Maybe we can go on a nice walk? A date! A date seems fun to do!

Lisa: hmm.. While I would normally accept your offer of a bonding session, I am currently busy with my work. Maybe another time?

Darcy: Aaaww... But Lisa! We hardly hang out anymore! Ppplllleeeaassee????

Lisa was about to decline until Darcy started giving her a sad face. Lisa tried to refuse but just couldn't say it and not feel guilty. And it did seem like a nice time if it was just her and Darcy.

Lisa: Well... Ok. It wouldn't hurt to stretch my legs.

Darcy: Yay! Can we go please???

Lisa: Yes yes. But before we do..

Darcy handed Lisa some Thin Mints like she read her mind.

Darcy: Your favorite!

Lisa: W-well.. Thank you.. Darcy. Shall we go on that date?

Darcy: Sure! Where would you like to go? It's your pick!

Lisa: Hmm... Well... The Burpin Burger sounds good right now. If I think about it, the line would be shorter due to the current circumstances and prices will be low in an attempt to make some more sales from the scared populace.

Darcy looked at Lisa like she just spoke alien.

Lisa: *sigh. Because of everyone staying in their homes, we might be able to get more food at Burpin Burger.

Darcy: Oh! Okie doki! Let's go before they get sold out!

The plumpy girl-scout grabs her small wagon of girl scout cookies and dashes outside with Lisa.

Lisa: May I ask. Why do we require the need to take the cookies with us?

Darcy: oh uhh... I don't want your siblings to eat them all.

Lisa: But you would be able to make sales from that. They always pay back and the money earned would be most likely doubled since all of my elder sibling units are back in Royal Woods.

Darcy: I just.. wanted to try selling to new customers in the area?

Lisa: Fair enough I suppose. Now, let's eat some nice burgers.

Darcy: Yay!

Lisa and Darcy leave through the door, ready to begin their date.

-Meanwhile, in Lola and Lana's room-

Lola: eeeeee!!!!!! Lisa and Darcy are going on another date!

Lana: Yeah? She's been with Darcy for five months now. It's not surprising.

Lola: Lana, this is Lisa Loud we're talking about! The girl we though didn't even like cute kittens, has a girlfriend! Just the thought of her even being in love is just.. Hard to believe!

Lana: I guess you're right. Darcy was just way out of left field to think of! But they kinda work together in a confusing way. Darcy is very happy and childlike and Lisa is. well..

Lola: Lisa.

Lana: Exactly.

Lola: Hey Lana... You were able to turn into your mutant form at once right?

Lana: I only found out a few days ago but yeah?

Lola: Follow Lisa and Darcy in case they get into any trouble.

Lana choked on her water in shock.

Lana: You want me to what?! What if someone sees me?! They can see me clearly in the freaking day!

Lola: No one can figure out your identity if you wear a hood or something. Even so, cameras can't pick up your full body picture perfectly if you move so fast when jumping!

Lana: *sigh.. I guess your right.

Lana got her stretchy clothes on and crouched down and focused hard and turned into her mutant form.

Lana: I'll see you later.

Lana hopped out of the window and gave chase to the two teens.

Lola: While she's gone, i'll continue to work on my own super suit! I can't wait!!

-With Lisa and Darcy-

Lisa: wow. Royal Woods was more empty than I thought it would be. The most we've seen was a few teens walking around.

Darcy: Things get more active at night is what my mom says. That's when it gets dangerous.

Lisa: Guess that makes a bit of sense. It always has and always will in this town.

As they walked around, Lana stalked them and hopped around from the rooftops. Even she was surprised at the town's sudden quietness.

Lana: Damn.. This place has turned into a creepy ghost town. I really hope I'm able to put an end to all of this soon..

Lana followed Lisa and Darcy to Burpin Burger which only had a few cars.

Darcy: This place gives me chills..

Lisa: Even I admit the scenery is sending chills down my spine. Hopefully, the food here will quench my hunger and extinguish my chills.

Lisa and Darcy go inside and see no one is in the Burpin Burger except the cashier.

Cashier: A customer?! Oh! Welcome to Burpin Burger, how may we help you?

Lisa: Me and my partner will have two cheeseburgers please.

Darcy: And a Soda please!

The cashier nods and goes to the kitchen and Lisa and Darcy sit down in a booth.

Lisa: So Darcy. What do you think of recent events regarding the whole gang and things.

Darcy: It makes me scared.. Given what i've heard on the news, it seems they have a lot of fire power with them but they apparently seem to only attack at night.

Lisa: I'm sure it's only to strike fear into the public, trying to give a message that they can strike when they want to.

Darcy: That sounds awful...

Lisa: Indeed it is unfortunate. So, what do you think of the new mutant girl in town?

Darcy: *gasp! The Royal Frog?! Eeeee!!!! She's so cool!!! She's like a superhero that protects Royal Woods! I hope I get to meet her some day.. That would be amazing!

Lisa: Hmm.. I guess that would be fascinating to meet such a specimen. Probably I new species of human or a lab accident waiting to be discovered.

Darcy: But.. It seems she only comes out at night sadly..

Lisa and Darcy kept talking until the cashier brought them their food and began to eat.

-With Lana-

Lana was talking to Lola on the phone as Lisa and Darcy carried on eating.

Lola: Jeez. It's that boring?

Lana: Yep. I get that Darcy may have a surprise like she usually does but this is dull!

Lola: Well.. You said Darcy wants to take a picture right? Then go take a picture!

Lana: I'm not gonna go ask for damn autographs!! That would be too suspicious and I haven't reached that level of superhero to ask for autographs!

Lola: So you do want autographs?

Lana: of course I do dumbass! Signing peoples stuff and hanging out with fans would be sweet! But now is not a good time.

Lola: Guess you're right. Hey, didn't they say they were going into the woods?

Lana: Well.. The woods at the north of town but it's owned by some hermit rich people so no one goes in it. Unless...

Lola: Follow them into those woods. And if they don't, make them follow you into the woods.

Lana: So... Just show myself to them? How?

Lola: Call in an order to Burpin Burger and come in when it's ready?

Lana: Hhmm... Let's try it.

-15 minutes later-

Darcy: mmm! That was tasty!

Lisa: I agree Darcy. My hunger has been quenched.

*ding-a-ling!

Cashier: Ah you must.. be the... g-guy who... placed an order...

Darcy: No way...

Lisa: I can't believe it...

Lana: Yep! Am I on time?

Lisa and Darcy watched in amazement as the frog girl just casually strolled in and grabbed an order of burgers for herself. It was one thing that she's out in the day, but another that she's just out in public!

Lisa(Thought): What on earth is Lana doing? Did Lola send her to watch over us like children?! Well.. I guess this is an interesting way to spice the date up. I admit, this was a bit boring for me. Sorry Darcy.

Darcy: Lana look! It's the Royal Frog!!! oohh!!! She's so cool!!!!

Lisa: Perhaps.

Lana: Well thanks for the food! See ya!

Lana walked out and jumped away. Darcy and Lisa dashed after her and looked when Lana escaped into the north forest.

Darcy: C'mon! Follow me!

Lisa: I don't have much a choice.

Darcy grabbed Lisa's hand and the two ran off to the woods to give chase.

Lisa: S-slow down Darcy! I can only.. run for so long!

Darcy: This is probably the only chance we have to take a picture with the Royal Frog!! This will be awesome!!

Lisa and Darcy run deep into the woods, eventually coming across a big cliff that showed a view of the giant forest with a very large five-story looking mansion in the middle. Lisa and Darcy were well aware of the mansion in these woods but they never actually got to see it before. It didn't look like much but it somehow gave off an evil and foreboding aura, sending chills down Lisa and Darcys spines. Everyone knew of the mansions existence but it seemed no one had ever actually seen what the mansion looked like.

Lisa: wow..

Darcy: I feel... Uneasy. Like there's something wrong coming from that mansion but I don't know what..

Lisa: I agree wholeheartedly. However, it may be due to loneliness and setting of the mansion. Forest homes are a bit chilling in some places.

Darcy: Let's... Walk somewhere else..

Lisa: You lead the way.

Lisa and Darcy walk back into the woods, seemingly to have given up looking for the dashing frog girl. It was a bit disappointing but they couldn't complain too much as they did get to see her up close in a way. Lisa sat down by a large tree, tuckered out from the 50-mile dash into the woods Darcy made her do.

Darcy: You tired?

Lisa: Tired? Darcy, I'm exhausted. Sorry to say but, I think we should end the date here.

Darcy: Well.. That's fine by me. You do seem tuckered out. I could go for a nap as well.

Lisa sighed and patted the ground beside her, signaling Darcy to lay by her. Darcy laid against Lisa and hugged her tight. Lisa, still with a straight face, hugged Darcy.

Darcy: I had a great time Lisa. You made my... *yyaawwwnn... ddaayyy...

Lisa: You're very welcome Darcy. It's.. always a great pleasure to have these outings with you.

Darcy: I'm glad I... met you.. Lisa... zzzzzz...

Darcy fell asleep against Lisa, who held her nice and tight.

Lisa: *yawn.. Sweet dreams.. Darcy..

Lisa falls asleep, holding Darcy tightly with a small smile.

-Three hours later-

Lisa: Mmph..

Lisa woke up to see Darcy still sleeping like a baby. Even Lisa had to admit she looked adorable.

The young scientist noticed her phone was out of her pocket and barley in arms reach. She reached for it and unlocked it in case anything got deleted only to something..

A selfie of Lana smiling with the two sleeping teens in the background. She was doing a peace sign with a littke wink.

Lisa smiled and put the phone in her pocket.

Lisa: Thank you.. So much Lana..


	12. 11 (The Calm before the Storm)

**(Hey y'all! I hope you're still enjoying this! Give a review if you want!)**

It was a normal afternoon in the Loud House. Most of the siblings had gone out to the mall, store, or just stayed home. Lana, Lola, Lincoln, and Lisa were the only one's home at the moment. Lana was lifting some weights in her room while Lincoln and Lola just watched TV.

Lana: Forty Six! Forty-Seven! Forty-Eight!! Forty-Nine!!!

Suddenly, a voice came from a speaker in Lana's room.

Lisa: Hello Lana. Apologizes for bothering your workout routine but I have some serious information. Once you have completed your routine, please meet up in my room.

Lana sighed and continued to lift her weights. She continued for twenty more minutes and quit for the day, pleased with her progress. She gave her arms a flex in the mirror with a smiled and walked out the room with a towel around her neck.

Lana walked out into the hallway and walked into Lisa's room, door opened, and saw the pudgy scientist tinkering away with her lab as usual. Beside her desk was ten beakers filled with a strange liquid, each a different color.

Lana: Hey Lisa. You needed something?

Lisa: Affirmative. You and I have some business to talk about.

Lana: Like what? Do you need a blood test?

Lisa: No. More like we need to discuss your transformation into a frog mutant or as you've named yourself. The Royal Frog.

Lana: w-what!? H-how do you know?!

Lana's brain kicked into overdrive. She started to panic now that she knew Lisa found her out. What should she do? Deny it? Say it's true? What would Lisa do to her?! She might send her to a science facility to be some test subject! Lana wiped her head with the towel, noticing it was immediately drenched in sweat.

Lisa: Calm yourself. I do not wish to act harm on you. And to answer your other question.. I have cameras you know. I saw you come back in mutant form on the night you transformed. I only want to question you about this.

Lana: Oh well... Go ahead.

Lisa: Listen closely. Are you happy with your transformation? Pleased with it in any way, shape, or form?

Lana: Oh well... At first it was.. Horrifying? I was so scared! I thought I would look like this forever! Thank god I was wrong on that. But.. I've grown to love it! I love my newfound strength and powers! Fighting crime is awesome!

Lisa wrote down Lana's answer's with a nod of approval.

Lisa: In the near future, would you like to be cured of your mutation?

Lana: What?! Are you nuts? No! I'm loving this so damn much! I never wanna change this! Unless.. It kills me..

Lisa: Hhhmmm... Shall I run a blood test?

Lana: Go ahead.

Lisa nodded and got out a syringe and injected it into Lana's arm to take some blood. She took it out and placed the sample into a machine to scan it. A few second's later, the machine printed out a paper that had Lana's results. Lisa began to read it with an impressed face.

Lana: Well.. What does it say?

Lisa: It says here that you are completely healthy. The mutation seemed to improve your body instead of complicating it with health issues or deformations of the body. It even printed out a list of improvements it made. Increased strength and agility. Life expectancy has increased five times of a natural humans. Fertility rate has sky rocketed and your natural defense against sickness is stronger.

Lana: So... I'm just incredibly healthier than I used to be?

Lisa nodded.

Lana: This is great! And... Thanks for not telling anyone my secret, Lisa.

Lisa: It is no problem, Elder sister unit. By the way.. Before you leave, I have some information on the X's you'll most likely need.

Lana: w-what?! You mean it? C'mon Lisa, give me the goods!

Lisa: Hold on. I don't have much information on the leader herself other than her name but I do have some clues on where they will strike next on this very night!

Lana: Where are they going? Tell me!

Lisa began to type on her computer, showing a map of Royal Woods and various locations Xinn and her gang attacked these past few weeks.

Lisa: First, they attacked the mall. Then the town's first bank. And lastly, the town museum.

Lana: uuhh.. Alright? What do they mean?

Lisa I knew you would ask that. Lana, do you remember Xinn talking about a crystal of some kind at the mall?

Lana: Well yeah but I just thought it was something they would sell for cash. Is there something "special" about it?

Lisa: Correct. I did some research on this and found something named an "Charged Ruby".

Lana: Charged Ruby? What's that?

Lisa: From what I could gather, it is a man made Ruby created to hold vasts amounts of energy! It's full of an everlasting source of power that can power any machine for decades! And that seems like the perfect target for Xinn wouldn't you say?

Lana: I.. Y-yeah! You're right! But.. Where will they strike next?

Lisa: The fortified Amory in the center of town.

Lana: No way! That place is designed to stand against Xinn's fire power! It's almost impossible to take one step on the property without one alarm going off!

Lisa: Precisely. Which is what worries even me about why Xinn is even attacking the place..

Lana: They have a plan..

Lisa: I'm guessing you have all that you need?

Lana: Yeah. Thanks Lisa!

Lisa nodded and Lana dashed out of the room.

-Downstairs-

Lincoln and Lola were currently watching some TV on the couch watching Re-runs of The Dream Boat. The both were enjoying the time together even if the episode was a bit boring.

Lincoln: After all these years, why would the show re-runs if the show got cancelled?

Lola: I know it's dumb but I think it brings out a sense of nostalgia for re-running old shows like these and save costs on just recording new episodes entirely!

Lincoln: How on earth do you know this stuff?

Lola: I've worked at a TV station before. This stuff is taught on day one.

Lincoln: Were you an actor?

Lola: Nope. I started by cleaning floors. Gotta start somewhere in the chain and work yourself up to the top!

Lincoln: I like that optimism!

Lola just smiled and continued watching the TV until she saw something descending above Lincoln's head. A big black spider was coming from the ceiling on it's web. It got on Lincoln's white hair an snuggled into it, not minding it was on a human.

Lola: L-Lincoln...

Lincoln: hhmm??

Lola: On.. y-your.. h-head..

Lincoln: What is it? Just tell me!

Lola: There's... a s-spid...d-der...

Lincoln tilted his head in confusion and felt the top of his head and felt the spider snoozing in his hair. He picked in up and help it between him and Lola in the palm of his hand.

Lola: GAH!! K-keep it away from me!!

Lincoln: What's wrong? It's just a Brown Recluse.

Lola: EXACTLY!!!! Isn't that the spider than can make your skin rot off from it's own bite?!

Lincoln: Well yes but it doesn't seem to be having a problem being held at all.

Lola: Maybe that's because spiders like you.. like you're their king or something!

Lincoln: Hehehe! Oh don't be ridiculous!

Lola rolled her eyes and slumped back into the couch but felt her phone vibrate in her pants. She got it out and made sure Lincoln wouldn't be able to look over her shoulder. She saw it was a text from Lana and got straight to talking.

-Text-

Lola: U need something??ou

Lana: come upstairs!! We gotz some info!

Lola: I'll be up in a sec. Watching TV with Linc.

Lana: Alright. Be quick.

-Lola's POV-

Lola put her phone back in her pocket and stood up.

Lincoln: You going somewhere?

Lola: Lana needs to talk to me.

Lincoln: You and Lana sure talk to yourselves than the others. Are you hiding something?

Lola: W-what?! Why would we be doing that?!

Lincoln: Geez. Just a hunch.

Lola huffed and trotted up to her room to see Lana in her frog clothing but still in her human form. Lola noticed Lana was holding her finished "Queen Diamond" outfit with a big smile.

Lola: W-what's... going on?

Lana: Lola. I'm gonna need my awesome partner to come with me on the mission tonight.

Lola: *Gasp!! You.. m-mean it? The "Royal Frog" and "Queen Diamond" can finally team up?

Lana: That's right Lana..

Lola shrieked with excitement and gave Lana a nice sisterly hug.

As they hugged it out, two people were listening in on their conversation. Lisa and Lincoln.

Lincoln: So... Lana is a super hero mutant? T-this is.. wow..

Lisa: It did catch me off guard when I witnessed what she had transformed on the first night but... I think it's an accidental success in my book.

Lincoln: I'm guessing you started all this?

Lisa blushed and gave a creepy smile, making Lincoln give Lisa a annoyed face that she was the reason Lana mutated.

Lisa: It wasn't my intention at all you know.

Lincoln: I guessed that. Just, try to be more careful if you leave your bedroom wide open.

Lisa: *sigh... Hops entered through the vent on the wall.

Lincoln chuckled and walked downstairs.

Lincoln: I do wish her luck with being a hero. She seems happier than the last I saw her.

-Lola and Lana's room-

Lola: Alright... You ready?

Lana: Yeah! Just show me!

Lola: Well... Alright.

Lola stepped out and revealed her outfit.

She had on a pink skin tight shirt with some blue diamonds on the design with the words "Queen Diamond" with the pink sleeves having small white rings. She had on a white belt with diamond designs with a holster that held a little shock pistol that shoots an electricity shot that stuns enemies. Lastly, she had on black skin tight pants with pink rings that wen't around her thighs and calves with some nice black boots.

Lola: Well... What do you think?

Lana: You look awesome! You could be your own hero if you wanted too!!

Lola: R-really? You mean it?

Lana: Of course I do! Though.. Those pants seem pretty tight. You sure you haven't put on weight?

Lola: I'M NOT FAT!!!!

Lana burst out laughing onto the floor from Lols's sudden outburst. Lola crossed her arms and didn't look pleased.

Lola: *sigh... I hope the mission goes well tonight...


	13. 12 (Inflitrating The Fortress)

_\- The_

Loud House -

A few hours had passed since Lisa had given Lana information on their next mission of the night.

Lana was looking out the window, fully ready to go an kick some butt. Lola was sitting on the bed with her laptop open to look at maps and plan the quickest route to The Fortress before Xinn and her gang arrive to cause havoc.

The two were completely silent. Even though they were pumped to go take on Xinn, they were also really nervous.

Lana was still thinking about the strange power that Xinn demonstrated back at the mall with her growing in size and strength.

Lola was really nervous. This was her first ever mission and she was afraid on her or Lana getting hurt during battle.

However, they had to put aside these fears as the fate of Royal Woods depended on them to free the town from the X's.

Though the weight of saving the town didn't help either.

Lola: So... When exactly are we going to head out?

Lana: Soon. I don't want to head out too soon though. Our siblings will get suspicious if we leave now.

Lola: I'm sure they'll understand if you let them know about the whole hero thing.

Lana: W-wha?! Are you nuts?! If I tell them, they'll want to get involved and stuff! I don't want them forcing Lisa to cure me as well.

Lola: Afraid they'll meddle with your life?

Lana: I... yeah.. Now I know how Lincoln felt with us back then with us kinda making it worse sometimes.

Lola: psh.. He should be thanking us! I mean.. yeah, Ronnie Anne punched him that one time but look at him now! He's married to Ronnie and let's not forget he's gonna be a dad! Oh I'm so excited!!

Lana smiled and continued looking out the window. A few minutes later, Lisa walked through the door with what seemed to be a grappling hook.

Lisa: Greetings elder sister units. How goes the planning?

Lola: Well we would be left by now if Ms. Paranoid didn't want to wait until everyone is asleep!!

Lana: I don't want people to get suspicious.

Lisa rolled her eyes and gave Lola the grappling hook.

Lisa: Here you are. A custom made grappling hook made so you'll be able to keep up with Lana's high Speed when roaming around town.

Lola: Oh sweet! This makes me look ten times more cooler! But.. don't grappling hooks need to.. hook on to things? What if there's just a flat wall?

Lana: Yeah, Lola does have a point.

Lisa: Indeed and I did my best to fix that flaw. So I made the end of the rope it shoots out sharp and sticky so it can puncture and grab onto anything with ease.

Lola: I guess that works. Thanks Lisa!

Lisa: You two are welcome. Now both of you should get moving. Xinn and her group will attack soon.

Lana: *sigh.. alright. But try to let anyone in our room while we're gone alright?

Lisa: I shall do my best.

The twins nodded as a thanks and headed out through the window.

Lisa: I hope they'll be careful..

\- Downtown -

During the night, the armoury known as The Fortress was starting to prepare for the night shift. Officers and agents heading off to their homes while the workers still at their homes came to the place as a sort of nightshift.

But they were unaware of the group of heavily armour cars and trucks heading their way.

In the lead was a large truck with Xinn in the back and a strange figure driving it.

???: Xinn. We are almost at our destination.

Xinn: Good.. Is everyone ready? Weapons given and all that crap?

???: Affirmitive. All the troops know the plan. Cause the guards to come out and start a shootout and sneak in while they're distracted.

Xinn: Correct! Once I get my hand on that Ruby, the entire country will bow to me! Mwahahahahahaha!!! Hahaha!! Haha-cough cough!!!

???: You're laughing too hard again, Ms. Xinn.

Xinn: S-shut up and keep driving..

The man shrugged and kept quiet. Soon, the gang arrived at the station. Members got out of the vehicles and readied their weapons. Xinn and the man got out and climbed up a building across the station to stay hidden.

Xinn: Three. Two. One..

The front doors opened and out came armed guards with weapons ready. The guards aimed their guns at the gang ready for a fight.

???: Shall I signal for them to fire?

Xinn: Go ahead. There's no fun in waiting. Besides, we're on a time limit here so we need to get that ruby before they move it somewhere else.

He nodded and gave a signal to one of the troops. Without warning, he began to fire upon the guards causing the others to start firing on them as well. Without any options left, the guards shot back at them as well creating a destructive shoot out. Xinn smiled gleefully and leaped onto the roof of The Fortress.

???: Ms. Xinn. What should I do if the Royal Frog arrives?

Xinn: Use the powers I gave you, Omega. You're my best creation yet and I bet you'll hold her off long enough..

Omega nodded and continued to watch the shootout get more intense as Xinn entered the building through a vent on the roof.

\- Meanwhile, with Lana and Lola -

As the two heroines were dashing and swinging across the town at high speeds.

Lola: Woo hoo!!! This is so fun! I could get used to this!

Lana: Yeah! Just be careful to not... slam into walls.

Lola: Thanks captain obvious.

As they swung through town, Lola's phone started ringing. Lola picked it up without haste and started talking.

Lola: Lisa? What is it?

Lisa: Have you two arrived yet?! Xinn is already attacking the armory! The guards are completely outnumbered!

Lola: What?! How in god's name did they arrive before us?!

Lana: What was that? Xinn got there before us?! Crap! Let's pick up the pace!

Lola: This is what we get for waiting.

The twins picked up their speeds, getting them to their destination quickly. They watched from the rooftops to plan out a strategy.

Lana: I don't see Xinn anywhere.. She must be inside.

Lola: Well what are you waiting for? Go through one of the roof vents! There's always one on a building. I'll stay here and help out the guards.

Lola got out hertaser gun and started firing at the X's, taking a bunch of them out with her really good aim. Lana gave Lola a thumbs up and jumped across to the roof only to be kicked back by a flying Omega.

Lana: Gah!! Ugh... w-wha the?

Lana landed beside Lola who stopped and looked at Omega who was floating in the air.

There was nothing about him shown. He had on a black cloak with a white belt on the stomach area. His head was covered by a hood and a white crow mask.

Lana: Are you.. a plauge doctor? What's with the getup?

Lola: That doesn't matter! Who are you and what's your business?!

The strange man stayed silent as he moved his hands in a weird circular pattern. The twins took a few nervous steps back as he started to have a purple glow. Suddenly, glowing purple crows shot out of his hands and surrounded him.

Omega: I am Master Xinn's latest creation. The ultimate lifeform.. I was created specifically to defeat the Royal Frog. I am... The Omega Crow!

Lola: Go on ahead Lana.. I can take him!

Lana: What?! You want to fight him?! He's a mutant!

Lola: I can take him!! He's nothing but a big show off!

Omega glared at the pink glad hero.

Omega: Do I sense a challenge? If so, I fully accept. I'll let you go on ahead and face Master Xinn.

Lana: I... I don't know about this.. You sure you'll be safe?

Lola: I'll be fine. Go on and kick Xinn's ass for me!

Lana: *sigh... Ok then. Just please don't get killed...

Lola rolled her eyes and pushed Lana forward. She jumped across the buildings and climbed in through the vent.

Lana: I'm coming for you Xinn..

(A/N: Well what do you know! I made another chapter! Sorry for such a long wait everyone but I'm now able to work on this again! More stuff will come more often.


	14. 13 (Race to the Ruby!)

-Inside The Fortress-

Lana was crawling her way through the made to like system to try and catch up to Xinn. She was starting to get frustrated by the fact that she kept getting lost.

Lana: Oh c'mon ... where the hell is she? She could not have gotten far in these winds ..

As Lana kept crawling, the whole building suddenly shook violently. Lana looked around and followed to where the shock started.

Lana: Xinn must be causing havoc. Ugh ... This is going to be a pain ...

Lana crawled by a wind door and peaked through one of the openings to a cloaked figure dashing through the guards and taking them out with pure brute force like it was no big deal. Lana glared and punched the opening of the wind and climbed down. Xinn stopped in her tracks and looked at the Loud with mischief.

Lana: It's over! Stop now or i'll be back!

Xinn: Back off, Mutant! This is none of your business!

Lana: It's my business if you're planning to take over Royal Woods with it! Stop what you're doing are else!

Xinn: Hmph .. I will not listen to some mutant ..

Xinn turned around and continued to dash forward. Lana sighed and leaped after her.

Lana: She seems much smaller than the time I fought her at the mall .. This is getting weirder and weirder. I hope Lola is doing ok.

\- Outside on the rooftops -

Omega: rah !! Cease this at once!

Lola quickly responded by giving Omega a swift kick to the stomach. Be stumbled back but quickly retaliated by punching Lola straight in the jaw.

Lola: Gah! I will not quit until I beat you down!

She got a shot of a mutant but it was shot when he got it with his cloak. Lola's eyes widened her blast hit her in the leg.

She fell on the ground, unable to move her legs at all. She gritted her teeth and tried to crawl away from Omega who was approaching quickly.

Omega: You seem new to this crime fighting job. Did the frog girl hire a new side kick off the street?

Lola glared and chopped karate Omega's lower leg. He bent down in bread, allowing the Loud to crawl away. She took out her grappling hook and swung herself to another building, being careful not to hit a wall due to one of her legs being temporally being paralyzed. When she got onto another rooftop, she started shaking her leg as fast as she could thinking it would make the effect on her leg go away.

Lola: C-c'mon... Gah! This sucks... so much...

Lola slammed her leg down on the ground. In a few seconds, her leg was no longer paralyzed but she was what she assumed to bed a cracked bone. She sighed and got up, trying to ignore the pain the best she could.

Lola: Alright you weird doofus! Come on out!

Lola turned around as she heard a group of crows cawing. In the middle of the group was an angry looking Omega charging was seemed to be lightning in his hands.

Omega: I still have a few tricks up my sleeves..

Lola: Is that so? Bring it on..

Omega and Lola lunged at each other ready to battle once more.

\- Meanwhile, inside The Fortress -

Lana's chase on Xinn had become nothing less than intense. Xinn was dodging all the poison blades Lana threw at her.

Lana: Damn! She's so nimble! No matter.. This can't keep up forever.. Just keep on chasing! She'll tired out eventually...

Xinn turned around and pulled out a gun and started firing at Lana. Lana stopped moving forward and had to move in a zig zag formation to dodge all the bullets that were being fired upon her.

Lana: Crap! Crap! Stay wise!

Lana dove to cover, leaving Xinn time to dash away. Lana punched the ground in fury and continued her pursuit.

A few minutes later..

Xinn was starting to get tired from the constant running while Lana still pulled on through.

Xinn: Huff.. huff... Damn! Where is the ruby?! Do they have any damn labels here?!

As Xinn dashed on, she noticed a guard walking buy. Taking her chances, she grabbed and pulled him into a nearby locker.

Guard: (Muffled) MPPHH!!! HELLPPHH!!!!

Xinn: Shut the hell up! Now, if you want things to go smoothly, you better tell me where the damn Charged Ruby is!

Guard: T-the.. Charged Ruby? What are you talking about?

Xinn: Don't BS me! I'm aware of the secret Ruby full of infinite energy you keep in this facility! Now, if you don't want to get killed I recommend telling me where to go.

Guard: O-ok!! Ok fine!! T-take an elevator down to the bottom floor..

Xinn: Perfect.

Xinn knocked the guard out and continued her run through the base. She eventually found an elevator and hopped in just as Lana spotted her.

Lana: Hey!! Get back here!

Xinn: Ta-Ta! Smell you later!

The cloaked boss escaped through the elevator and went down the floors. Lana cracked her knuckles and pried open the door with her hands. She looked down the dark elevator shaft, some sweat ran down her face as the abyss looking hole started tugging at her fear of falling..

Lana: Oook... You can do this.. you can.. do this...

Lana breathed in and out.. Trying to give herself a nudge to make the leap down the shaft..

Lana: A-Alright... Three... Two... One... GERONIMO!!!!!

Lana ran and bumped straight down into the shaft. She tried to look and see if the top of the elevator was approaching due to how dark the shaft was. She looked around hoping to come up with a solution to brighten up the tunnel before she went splat on the ground.

The mutant realized that there were no ropes or cables in the middle of the shaft. Must be one of those new magnetic elevators that were said to be faster.

Lana: If I'm correct... The elevator will turn in the breaks if something shakes the elevator too much! Given how fast it's going, a Sudden halt from the breaks will cause a few sparks to shoot out! Perfect!

Lana turned herself upwards and bent her legs up and kicked the wall with a mighty force.

The wall's shook a bit, causing the elevator Xinn was in to activate the breaks causing the sparks to for out.

Xinn: Gah! What in gods name was that?! Huh?! No! The elevator stopped!

Xinn looked at the screen in the elevator and saw she was just above the floor with the charged ruby.

Xinn: Floor thirty five. If I'm able to get these doors open..

Xinn breathed in and out her fingers through the closed doors. Using her power, her muscles grew just enough to grant her the strength to pry it open. The bottom floor was visible through the opening. She smiled and shrunk back to her normal form and crawled through.

Xinn: Charged Ruby here I come!

Xinn dashed away just as Lana safely landed on top if the elevator using her blades to dig into the wall and slow her descent. She opened the hatch on the top and climbed in.

Lana: Dang it. Got away again.

Lana's phone started ringing and she answered it to hear Lolas voice.

Lola: Lana? You alright?

Lana: Yeah. I'm doing just fine aside from the fact Xinn got away from me again!

Lola: Jeez. How is she able to run faster than you? You have mighty legs with strength to jump like a frog so it shouldn't be that hard.

Lana: That's what I was thinking as well but it's no use. Besides, she's a mutant too so she's probably using her power to increase her speed.

Lola: Mutant?! You never told me bout that!

Lana: It just.. slipped out of my mind. Anyways, how's the situation outside? You deal with that Omega creep?

Lola: Yep! Justice has been sealed out! He fled back to where ever Xinn is hiding out. Oh, and most of the X's already fled as well. Their firepower was surprisingly outnumbered.

Lana: How odd. Xinn usually has enough guns to level a whole building. Unless...

Lana froze in a sudden realization that this was all part of Xinn's plan. Wasting no time, Lana started a mad dash after Xinn.

Lana: Crap! Lola, stay on the lookout!

Lola: What?! Why?!

Lana: Everything is playing into her plan! Think about it! The small group of gunmen, me sneaking in after her and you beating Omega! This isn't just a trick, it's a full on plan! If Omega fled away, that might mean he's gone to get more back up which also means..

Lola: Heavy Artillery knowing her..

Lana: Exactly. Just keep a look out if you see any tanks or more trucks that might have big guns in them.

Lola: Well alright. But what if you're not around if they do come? I can't fend off armed vehicles with just my stun pistol.

Lana: Well.. Guess I'll have to bail out and come back to the surface. I can take on a few vehicles with my abilities.

Lola: *sigh.. Just be careful Lana. I'm getting a bad feeling on what might happen next..

Lana: Don't sweat about it! If there's trouble, we'll be there on the double!

Lola: Did.. Did you just think of a motto for us?

Lana: Maaybe..

Lola sighed and hanged up. Lana smiled at leaped through the corridors leading to the Charged Ruby.

Lana: I don't know who or what you are Xinn.. But I just hope you know, I'm going to beat you even if it's the last thing I do!


	15. 14 (Tank! Part 1)

Lana had gotten almost to the end of her chase. Xinn had gotten out of her grasp once more and escaped through a large iron door that went to the Ruby. She sighed and laid against it, taking the time to catch her breath.

Lana: *Sigh.. Damn her.. She'll get to the Ruby first.. and this mission will be a complete failure! If she gets ahold of that thing.. I'll be a huge disappointment to the town.. and my family..

She got out her phone and looked through her pictures until she found an old family photo of them all grouped up when they were all little. She smiled as she got a sudden wave of nostalgia from looking back on the memories.

Lana: Lori was about to leave for college after this. One last picture all together and now we're back together.. as a.. team..

Lana wiped away a few tears of happiness and put away her phone, done with the trip down memory lane.

Lana: Maybe when I get home, I can tell the others I'm the famous mutant protecting the town! That would make for an interesting conversation that's for sure. Though.. There's also the fear thry might get freaked out over the whole mutant thing unless Lisa explains it cause she sure can explain a situation better than me, that's for sure.

Lana them stood up as she noticed another vent was up near the door. She looked like she could fit in it too!

Lana: What is it with these large convenient vents? And why the hell am I complaining about it?

Lana took her chance and climbed into the vent to get Xinn.

\- Meanwhile -

Xinn was walking down a long corridor to the ruby. She would be running but she has exhausted herself from the constant running that she needed to slow down.

Xinn: Huff.. Damn that girl! She's been a pain in the neck ever since she stopped the crime at the Workshop. Now she's slowing me down from getting my prize! No matter, i'll kick her ass soon enough and rain havoc upon the entire world! Hahahaha!!!

As Xinn walked through the hallway, she saw a large window showing the large room holding the giant ruby. It looked magnificent! Like a gift from the heavens being confined from the rest of humanity!! It was hooked up to a large container with wires and such connected to it, most likely providing power to The Fortress.

Xinn: Hmm.. Taking this will be hard if I don't want to get electrocuted by it's power. Maybe I can make that frog girluse one of the blades on the container and break it open? Only hard part would be getting her to aim at me when I'm close which could get me killed if I'm not careful enough.. that and she could break the damn ruby.

Xinn went silent, thinking over her options on how to proceed. She could just take the long and less harmful route and find a way to shut it off or go along with the shorter but more dangerous way of letting the Royal Frog fight her and break the glass open with her arm blades.

Xinn: *sigh.. I have no choice but to go with option A. I'm already pressed for time as is. Besides, not even my powered form could possibly take the amount of energy the Ruby makes. It's just too risky.

Xinn continued her walk and took out her phone to call someone.

Xinn: Hey Omega. What's the status?

Omega: Uhhh.. Not doing too swell. That pink girl kinda drove me off to get more reinforcements.

Xinn: Good. Then the plan is doing swimmingly! Bring back the secret weapon we stole. Those two pests are going to be in for a treat when the reinforcements arrive.

Omega: Understood. I'll be back as soon as possible.

Xinn: You better. Don't keep me waiting.

Xinn hanged up and continued her run to the ruby.

Soon, she had reached the containment room and gazed upon the Ruby in awe. It looked gorgeous! It roughly the size of a bowling ball. A large red Pentagon shaped Ruby.

It glowed with each surge of power going through it like a magical ancient relic. Her eyes were glued to it's radiant beauty so much that... She needed to just.. touch it!

On instinct, Xinn started punching the tough glass to break it open. She was mesmerized by the god like beauty before her! She needed to touch it!!

Lana: Stop right there, Xinn!

Xinn: Huh?! Oh it's you. Bout time you showed up.

Lana: I have no time for chit-chat! Surrender now or get ready for one large butt kicking!

Xinn: Oh please, like i'm frightened by someone like you. I'm way stronger than you'll ever be! You're just a bump in my road to glory.

Lana: I'd like to see you try. But before we do fight, how about you show me your face for once. It'll really make me feel better when I punch your face.

Xinn: Hehe.. If you say so.

Xinn started unbuttoning the little hood over her head and took it off, revealing her full self.

Xinn was a short, tanned woman with an hourglass figure and jet black hair that went to the middle of her back with some red tinted goggles. She wore a big black leather trench coat with a red undershirt with normal black pants.

Lana: Much better. Now then, how bout that beefy firm you're able to change into? I bet that'll make things a lot more interesting.

Xinn: Hmm.. Not yet. I like a gal who loves a good challenge but now isn't a good time.

Lana rolled her eyes and started to form some poison blades in preparation. Xinn couldn't be trusted no matter what she told her. She was a dirty criminal who will do anything for power.

Xinn: What's the matter? I'm wide open. Just waiting to be attacked and knocked out.

Lana: ...

Xinn cursed under her breath. She wasn't buying it! Gotta think of something quick before Omega arrives..

Xinn moved a little bit closer in front of the ruby to subtlety give Lana a better aim at the ruby. She noticed Lana fidget out of fear, giving the criminal a smile. Sooner or later, she would make her move but Xinn didn't much time, nor was she a patient person in general.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her gun and aimed at Lana. Xinn purposely aimed with the intent to miss but that didn't connect with Lana as the frog girl leaped into the air and sent out her arm blades at Xinn. She fired the gun at Lana, hitting her in the left thighs and making her hit the wall.

Before the flying blades could hit their target, Xinn jumped out of the way, making the blades hit the glass and completely, even going through the ruby and shattering it!

Xinn and Lana: NO!!!!!

It shattered into pieces with a few staying in chunks and sticking together. The sudden breakage seemed to cause it to go haywire and start shooting energy in what seemed like red lightning strikes.

Xinn: Shit! Get down!

Xinn ran out of the room, leaving the wounded Lana to slowly get up and try to get out. But the bullet in her leg was just causing too much pain that she couldn't even walk, only a slow limp.

Lana: Almost.. There...

Before Lana could get to the door, a the clump of Ruby shooting off energy blasted Lana with a high concentrated energy strike. She absorbed the the energy but it was too much for her to handle, causing the frog loud to collapse next to a pile of ruby shards.

Lana: Damn.. You.. Xinn...

Lana passed out from complete exhaustion. When she blacked out, the shards around Lana started to be drawn towards her body and got into her skin like they were drawn to the energy she absorbed in her body..

(A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it's a bit shorter than my usual 2000 word goal but I didn't want to keep you all waiting for another chapter since it's been like a month since the last chapter.)

 _(When we come back, Lana must take a pursuit after Xinn steals what's left of The Charged Ruby when back-up soon arrives. Will she be victories or will she be croaked? And is this Charged Ruby just a power source or something even more? Find out out next time in the next chapter of Lana the Werefrog!)_


	16. 15 (Tank! Part 2)

Lana slowly woke up to the sounds of explosions and loud noises. The room she was in looked completely destroyed with parts of the walls torn off and a bunch of fires everywhere. That Charged Ruby sure did a number on the place.

Slowly getting up, she remembered what she saw before she blacked out. Com tricked her into breaking open the glass case, the blades accidently shattered the crystal causing it to go out of control and start shooting out bolts and streams if super charged energy and hitting her in the process.

Lana: Then I fell by some shards.. eyesight started fading and then.. some of the small shards started to go into my skin like.. I was absorbing them..

The froggy Loud quickly looked at her arms too see if any shards were sticking out like glass. Thankfully, none were visible but bug red spots had formed where the shards went into and were even making small white spikes stick out of the red areas.

Lana: Crap! What the hell is this?! Why did those shards do that?!

She then came to her senses and shook her head. The roof was completely open, reavealing a long and large opening to the surface.

Lana: *sigh.. No matter. I'll just ask Lisa to examine me later. Xinn got away with what was left with the crystal! I just hope she hasn't escaped to who knows where..

With a hip and a hop, she went up the floors as quick as her strong legs could jump. Up each level she went, the more shockwaves and loud noises shook the building. What was going on outside?! Were they using bombs or rocket launchers up there?!

Lana: I can't believe I let this happen! Why didn't I wake up sooner?! God this blows on so many levels! I hope Lola is doing fine from this sudden artillery. Who knows what could happen at this point.

Lana climbed and hopped up each floor, the tension increasing as she got even closer. Had she already failed the mission? Was the town already destroyed and what she was hearing was the sounds of Xinns men laying waste to anyone who apposed her? Not wanting to stall for any longer, she upped her speed and quickly reached the top of the building.

She looked down upon the wreckage and saw a Tank had arrived with Xinn in it. Must to her surprise, the large tank was having trouble moving on it's own. Even Lana couldn't help but laugh at this mishap that Xinn was going through.

Xinn: C'mon! Why won't this damn thing move?! Ugh! Why did Omega send me the old tank instead of the new one we literally just bought last week?!

Henchman: Uhh... It needed an oil change, ma'am.

Xinn: I.. *sigh.. Idiots.. All of you.. Now just try to get this to work before that blue idiot gets back here!

Lana: A blue idiot? How harsh! But I guess it would be funny to hear that a blue idiot was the cause of your downfall!

The angry crime boss looked at Lana in shock. How the hell did she even survive that point blank shot from the Ruby? It's essentially like getting struck by an ultra-charged lightning blast!!! Before she could start firing her pistol at the mutant, it was shot out of her hand by a stun ray from Lola.

Lola: Thought I had ran away? Ha! I'm not coward, unlike you who's hiding away in a tank that doesn't even work!! Now surrender now or face the consequence of being an evil turd!

Xinn: Foolish girl! I've still got plenty of tricks up my sleeves! Besides, this beautiful gem isn't any regular thing you find in the ground! Watch and learn!

She took out the Charged Ruby which had somehow reshaped itself back into a more sharp and spiky form and made it shoot out some energy at the control panel of the tank, making it suddenly turn on and immediately drive off quicker than a tank should even be able to go.

Lola: Lana!! What the hell is going on?!

Lana: No time to explain! All I know is that ruby can supercharge things with boatloads of energy, making it do things like making that tank go really fast! Also, be careful about the the stuff she'll most likely start firing at us.

Lola: I know what a tank is! Now you start planning on how to destroy that thing while I try to get the attention off of you. You have the power to probably destroy that thing compared to my shock gun.

Lola started firing at the tank with her shock pistol as she swung around with her grappling gun, making it stall a bit every time Xinn tried to move the tanks large gun. Lana took this chance and fired upon the vehicle by throwing out as many of her poison blades as fast as possible. Some of them missing while others hit their mark and lodged themselves in the metal of the tank.

Xinn: gah!! What are you waiting for down there?! Fire the cannon already!!!

Henchman: You got it boss! Firing cannon!

Lola was almost blind sided by the giant bullet that was shot at her. Luckily, she managed to dodge but it destroyed a chunk of a building. She looked back at the tank and started constantly swinging from the left side to the right side of the street to throw off the tank's aim. While this tactic worked, it didn't seem to phase Xinn at all as she kept ordering the people inside to keep firing at the approaching heroes to see if any debris would knock them down. Besides, the more damage caused the better is what Xinn thought.

Lola: Lana!! Try to get closer! She'll bring down the entire town if we don't hurry up!

Lana: I'm trying! But Xinn is incredibly dangerous with hand to hand combat! I can try to build up by poison spit but it won't be as powerful! The best it'll do is just slow it down for a bit!

Lola: That doesn't matter! We need to use everything at our disposal!

Lana nodded and started to slow down her hopping to let herself build up some of her poison spit. The spit built up a lot faster than usual which took her by surprise, making her spit it out in disbelief, spraying over the tanks barrel. Lola was a about to get annoyed at Lana for wasting the batch until she saw the spit was somehow dissolving the metal barrel on the tank.

Lola: W-what the hell?! Lana, what's going on?! You didn't tell me you could melt things!

Lana: I-I can't! This is completely new to me! Did.. Did those crystals that went inside me.. change me? Do I have new powers?

Xinn looked at the melting barrel and slammed her fist down in anger. She bent down and signaled to the dude driving the tank to stop. She needed to check on something. She went up and stood on the top, perfectly balancing herself. The twins looked at her confused and raised their guards up.

Lana: What are doing? You finally give up?

Xinn: What? Of course not! I'm just giving you.. a little opportunity, Lana.

The twins eyes widened in shock as Xinn spoke Lana's name. How did she know?! Did she know Lola's name too? What was even going on?!

Lana: H-how.. Did you.. know my name?

Xinn: *Facepalm. I have ears you know. Your busty sidekick over there says your name a lot which.. Isn't a good thing. Though i'm guessing saying Royal Frog and Queen Diamonds would really get annoying after a while.

Lana: L-look, I didn't come to have my name revealed to my enemy of all people. So let's just fight fair and square and just.. not tell anyone about our identities.

Xinn: Pfft. Like I would tell anyone your identity. It doesn't matter to me if I know where you live or not, Loud. I may be a villain but I won't stoop that low to just ambush you. That takes away from the fun. Wouldn't be very.. Rewarding if I blow you and your family up in your sleep now, would it?

Lana: I.. F-fair point.. Also, how did you guess our last name?

Xinn: Don't be foolish, little girl! I may have only lived here for nine months, but even i've heard about the local legend of the Loud family. I've even worked with the likes of Lisa Loud. You lot are a more known around the world than you can ever guess.

Lola: I mean.. Fair point.

Lana: Ugh! Enough chit chatting! Any more info and this will seem likes it made to make fun of something outside our range of understanding! Now are you and I going to fight now or not?! We're on a tight schedule here ya know!

Xinn: Yes yes. In fact, how bout we start right NOW!!

Xinn delivered a swift blow to Lana's face, making her stumble back in confusion. Without even realizing it, Xinn started the fight instantly.

Lana: Gah! Why you little! Lola, help me!

Lola nodded and kicked Xinn's knees, letting her get a few hard karate chops on her back. She retaliated by grabbed Lola's knees and pulling her legs forward and making Lola fall on her back. Lana leaped in and got on Xinn's shoulders to start beating her head in, causing Xinn to stumble back and start slamming the frog mutant against the tank to throw her off.

Xinn: Get.. Off.. Of.. Me!

Lana smiled and pressed her legs together between Xinn's head in an attempt to suffocate her. Started to get impatient, she shot her tongue at Lola and made her stand up quick. Xinn tried to shake Lana off her by clawing at her legs, getting some open cuts on her skin but she still wouldn't budge. Lola rushed in and shot both of Xinn's legs with a high powered blast from her stun gun, freezing her legs entirely.

Xinn: Gah!! N-no! Get your.. grubby hands.. off of me!!

Lola: Yeah right! Just admit defeat already! You're done for! Now calmly submit or i'll knock you out with a stun gun to the face! So, yes or no? Choose quickly and wisely, I want to go home.

Xinn then thought to herself to plan out her next move.It was obvious she was trapped by the Loud duo. She refrained herself from using her powers to give her a huge advantage because she felt like it wouldn't be that fun for her. Though that might not be a good mindset to go by in this type of business. So, with no other option, she decided to end it all quickly. She closed her eyes and started to glow blue, making Lola start to hit Lola with the grip of her gun, but her hand was caught before she could land the blow.

Lola: W-what the?! Lana!!

Lana formed an arm blade, but Xinn threw her off with her new strength and sent her flying into a building. Lola acted quickly and kicked Xinn's knee hard but it didn't budge her. The pink Loud looked at Xinn's in fear as she was kicked back. She rushed again but was immediately stopped when Xinn pulled out her regular gun out.

Xinn: Good night.

Xinn aimed her gun down and opened fire at Lolas legs, firing three bullets total into her left leg. It happened so suddenly that she didn't even see herself fall to the ground and black out. Xinn smirked and looked to her left to see Lana slowly stumbling out of the building and see Lola's unconscious and bleeding body.

Lana: LOLA! NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!

Lana leaped to Lola's side and held her in her arms, tears already dripping down her face. She didn't even dare try to attack the armed Xinn who was only staring at Lana cry her eyes out in sadness. She failed to get up fast enough, and Lola got injured as a result.

Lana: You... you monster...

Xinn: Awww.. Look at the little baby cry over her sister.. Grow up, Lana. You can't expect to get shot or injured at least once in this business. Now then, I feel like now would be a great time for me to take my leave. You're lucky I didn't aim to kill her. Now then, consider this a warning, Loud. If you come to attack me at my base after this, I won't hesitate to kill you and attack your family just in case your siblings are mutants like you.

The crime-boss got back onto the tank and drove off back to her base in the deep forest of the town. Lana slowly got up with Lola in her hands and jumped back home. She couldn't bring Lola to the hospital with her Queen Diamond suit on because it would reveal their identity pretty easily to the public which was something that shouldn't happen. So she went back home without bothering to change back into her human form and walked into the door to see almost everyone is the living room with the lights on as if they were waiting for her.

Lana: Huh?! Uhh.. Shit..

Everyone got up when they saw the unconscious Lola in Lana's arms. No words were shared as Lana's sunken face told everything. Lynn and Lisa got up and took Lola upstairs to Lisa's room to give her some medical assistance. Once they were gone, Lori stood up and walked over to Lana, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lori: We.. need to talk. About all.. this.


	17. 16 (A little heart to heart)

It's been fifteen minutes since Lana had returned home from a failure of a mission with an injured Lola in tow. Everyone was wide an awake, talking to each other about everything that happened including Lana's reveal. Some were excited to have a hero in the family, while others didn't know how to feel about it.

Lana was sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her with Leni by her side giving the mutant some warm hugs in an attempt to cheer her up. However, Lana just seemed to be in a blank and depressed state of emotion no matter what they did.

"Cheer up, Lana!" Leni said, "Lisa said Lola will be just fine!"

Lana sighed at Leni's attempt to raise her spirits. "That's not why i'm sad Leni. I'm sad that I failed the mission and let Lola get hurt in the process," Lana replied as she covered her face with her blanket in shame. The chubby loud frowned and got up to give Lana some much needed space.

A few more minutes go by with Lana now lying on her side and watching the TV without much thought on what was even on. Some old 90's cartoon that even Lincoln would call too cheesy even for him. Not like it mattered to Lana as she just wanted something, anything to take her mind off of everything. Sure, she might be taking everything out of proportion but its hard not to when your arch nemesis knows who you are, where you live, who your family is, and has threatened to kill them all if you try to attack her again. Combined with a huge amount of guilt, it becomes too much for one person.

"Lana. You doing ok?" Lori asked with a worried tone. The depressed loud didn't respond, causing Lori to sigh and sit by Lana. "What do you want Lori?" Lana questioned.

"I want to know about.. all this. Everything that happened. We can tell Lisa had a hand in mutating you but she admitted that she never planned on turning you into.. That. I want you tell me what happened tonight since you've been so silent about what even happened to Lola," Lori said. Lana looked back at Lori with a miffed look at instantly stood up with a sudden glare and tears in her eyes.

"You wanna know? You really wanna know? Alright then. I'll tell you exactly what happened," Lana said with a cold tone of voice. "I failed, Lori. I failed everyone and everything in this town. I failed to protect Lola, I failed to stop the bad guy, and I failed to keep everything concealed and secret. Now that Xinn successfully made off with a very powerful ruby that can make anything stronger by giving off energy," Lana said, slowly tearing up even more.

Lori tried to speak but was cut off by Lana who continued on a tangent. "Now she knows who I am, where I live, who all of you are, and threatens to kill all of you if I even go back to fight her! That's everything. You satisfied?" Lana asked Lori who did not know what to even say. Her younger sister has been through so much but she didn't think it was like this! Everyone's lives were on the line and nobody else but Lana even knew about it. Even still, this was too much for Lori to even take in that it scared her.

She didn't even respond and just stood there. She was just.. Shocked at almost everything Lana said. She was scared, anxious, and maybe angry from the fact that she can't really do anything about it. So, Lori did what big sisters should do in this time of need.

She gave Lana a hug which really surprised the mutant to an extent. She didn't expect Lori to act so kind at all due to how she's acted in the past. But, Lana closed her eyes and hugged her back and even shed a few tears.

"I understand Lana," Lori said calmly. "You've been through a lot and its taking its toll. I understand very well." Lana just sniffed and looked her straight in the eyes and said, "But I failed horribly! This isn't some normal thing where I can get lectured on not to do that! I'm supposed to be this towns hero! I shouldn't have any problems or losses in this type of thing! It just shows that i'm a failure.."

Lori sighed and hugged Lana tighter, not knowing what to do. She looked over to see the other Louds (Except Lisa and Lola) were peaking from the dining room. She gave them a subtle nod in which they nodded and went back into the kitchen to wait for the elder sister.

"Hey Lana. I need to.. take care of something really quick. Can you go and check on Lisa and Lola? We'll er.. I will call you back when we're ready, ok?" Lori asked. Lana drearily nodded yes and slowly made her way to the stairs and up to Lisa's room. She wanted to scream, punch, kick, or run away from all this. Lana didn't want to face Lola in her current condition, afraid that her twin would be mad or worse, hate her guts for almost getting her killed. But she sighed and moved forward, not wanting to prove herself as a coward now. Lana walked to door and gave it a rap, hearing Lisa say "You may enter" and so she did. Inside Lisa's room/lab was Lola who was now awake and sitting on the bed with a a cast on her leg and Lisa was just typing on the computer.

Lola noticed Lana, getting a smile and tried to stand up to give her sis a hug but immediately fell. Thankfully, Lana caught Lola just in time which let the fashionista hug Lana anyway.

"Oh my god! You're ok!" Lola said worryingly. Lana was almost dumbfounded at that statement. Was Lola unaware that she's in more pain the Lana or did she just not care?

"I'm ok? You got shot three times in the leg! Are you ok?" Lana asked. Her pink twin rolled her eyes sassily and replied, "Oh please. A few gunshots can't stop me! We Louds are rough and tough all around! So yeah. I'm alright with all things considered."

Lana grew a guilty face which Lola noticed immediately. She sighed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Look Lans. I can tell you're feeling guilty about me getting hurt and all but you need to know that it wasn't your fault! You did your best and thats what really matters," Lola said.

"B-but.. But I-"

"Hush now. Not a word, Lana. You have no reason to feel guilty about... everything! You did your best to save me and the town! Sure, we might have failed but we were unprepared about everything. Xinn and her Ruby completely blindsided us and she was just too unpredictable! Now then, replay what I said in your head and tell me all of it was your fault."

"I.. Yeah that does make more sense. Heh. I guess I was just overreacting to.. everything that had happened."

"Theres the Lana I know," Lola happily said. "Now then. Who's Royal Woods's best super hero?

"I am!" Lana exclaimed proudly. "And.. I shall.. Save Royal Woods from Xinn if its the last thing I do!"

Lola smiled and gave Lana a tight hug once again. Having felt like she didn't need to be in the room, she made her way out and gave Lana a goodbye wave before going to rest some more. Lana waved back and sat by Lisa who was typing away without a care in the world.

"Do you need anything, dear sibling?" Lisa asked curiously. Lana nodded and replied, "Yeah. I need you to check something really quick. Its been bugging me since I got them."

"Show me whats whats wrong. I'll do a scan on you to see if you have any tumors, parasites, bugs, or anything harmful that can grow in your body," Lisa said. "Its not like that," Lana replied. "It kinda has something to do with the Charged Ruby."

"The Charged Ruby? Didn't Xinn make off with it after you and Lola's defeat?" questioned Lisa. Lana nodded yes but showed Lisa her arms which had red spots on them, making the chubby scientist jump in fear. "What on earth happened to you?!" Lisa frantically asked. "You must tell me everything, Lana!"

"Alright alright! It began when I was in the room where it was being held. Xinn and I looked like we were about to have an epic fight and stuff but I didn't see through her plan as she was standing right in front of the glass container the ruby was held in. Xinn took out a gun and aimed it at me, causing me to jump and throw a few of my arm-blades right at her! She then jumped out of the way and made one blade shatter the glass with the other breaking the ruby right into little bits with a few chunks landing around the room. Although, the ruby released a high powered bolts of.. well.. power and energy and it struck me which also knocked me out. But before I blacked out, I saw a few shards of the ruby absorb through my skin and now these odd spots just formed!"

Lisa looked dumfounded as she looked and felt over the red spots on Lana's arm. It was so odd and alien to her that the ruby could even do this. Lisa got out a gun looking object and used it to scan the mutants arm to examine what the shards are doing. An x-ray appeared on Lisa's computer, outlining were the shards were located on her arms. What was odd is that the shards weren't crushed to dust but had formed an odd looking formation around Lana's bones as if they were like wires or maybe a little protection.

But shards were still glowing, signifying that they still had energy in them. Lisa thought that the reason those ruby shards are attracted to Lana is because she absorbed some energy when the rampaging ruby stuck her with energy.

"Interesting. Very interesting indeed. However, I have one last hypothesis I must test with this," Lisa said. Lana tilted her head in confusion as Lisa started digging around in her drawers until pulling out some odd object. It looked like a high-tech flashlight but with small points at the ends.

"Uhh.. Lisa? What is a flashlight going to do?" Lana asked.

"Oh. This isn't a flashlight, Lana," Lisa said before pressing a button that made the tip of said "Flashlight" start generating electricity like a taser. "This, is a weapon I made called a Zapper. It was to be used in case we had a break in but I never needed to use this since I have you to protect us all. However, I can use it for this!"

Lisa then jabbed at Lana with the shocking weapon, causing the Loud to block it with her arms, shocking her body at high voltage. Before Lana could retaliate, her arms started to glow a light red and began sucking the electricity this a sponge, draining the Zappers battery almost instantly.

Lana looked at her glowing arms in confusion and looked at Lisa who could only muster a shrug at what happened. "What just happened?" Lana asked. "The.. the electricity just went inside my arms!"

"Exactly! The shards located inside your body seem to have formed a bond with it, making a wire frame like pattern inside your arms as if they were protecting it as you saw the shards absorb the electricity from my Zapper!" Lisa excitedly explained.

"So, what can I do with it?" Lana asked in which Lisa pointed the wall and made a punching motion, trying to tell Lana to air punch at that wall. Lana shrugged and revved up a punch, throwing it, which made a wave of energy shoot out of her hands and blasted Lisa and Lana back into a wall.

"Ow! Geez, that hurts.." Lana said, rubbing her back in pain. "Guess I have new powers now which is cool! But it seems kind of.. Situational."

"Indeed. But it can be helpful no matter how you use it. Just remember to practice with it is all," Lisa said. Lana nodded and heard her name being called downstairs. Giving Lisa a hug, she rushed down the steps to see the rest of the family was waiting for her with warming smiles.

"Uhhh.. What's going on here?" Lana asked. "Is this an intervention to get me out of being a hero?"

"No Lana," Lori calmly said. "This is a support group for you. We wanted to try and cheer you up over everything that happened."

"Yeah brah! No need to get hungover a failed mission! You have plenty more chances to kick Xinn's ass!" Luna proudly said.

"Totes! You can save the day, anytime, anywhere! Which is like.. weird considering it's nighttime," Leni said.

" Yeah Lana! Things may look muddy, but now isn't the time croak! Hehehe! But seriously, you're doing an amazing job as the Royal Frog! People around the country are cheering for you!" Luan exclaimed.

"You've gained so many supporters in this town that it's just nuts! People need you in this town Lana!" Lynn said.

"G-guys I-"

"You're becoming a symbol, and icon to the victims of all this violence. Giving them hope in this dark and horrible tike of need. You're not hated, You're respected," Lucy said while not scaring anyone for once.

"Yeah Lana! You're amazing at what you do!" Lily said. Lana smiled at her family and gave them a big hug, which they all returned.

"Thank you all... so much. I actually wasn't going to be the Royal Frog after what happened. But after I talked with Lola and seeing how you all are so supportive of me.. I'll not only continue being a hero," Lana exclaimed before turning into her frog form and jumped out the door.

"I'm going to take down Xinn on my own!"


	18. 17 (The Homestretch)

"I need to get her! Find her!" Lana said to herself, swinging and jumping from the walls and rooftops of the buildings. Trying to find her way as if she knew where the hell Xinn even lived.

But that's what being in the zone can do to a person like Lana. You can be distracted, overconfident, and downright cocky which can lead to more harm than anything. Lana went around a few more times around a few blocks before slowly stopping on a rooftop and looked around the empty streets, coming to a sudden realization.

Lana did not know where Xinn even lived. She facepalmed at her brashness and sat by a ledge, and took a look around the great view of her lovely town, taking in the view with a sigh as no one else could get up here.

This kind of stuff made her feel special in away. The way the sun was starting to rise reminded Lana that she truly was doing an amazing job at being the home town hero, serving out justice and enforcing peace. But now wasn't the time for literal sightseeing. Lana needed to be catching her nemesis once and for all!

"Yeah! Now for step one. I need to find out where she lives. Crap," Lana stated before she laid on her back in annoyance and got out her phone to check the time.

Almost five-thirty. Sun is coming up due to it being November with daylight savings time and all that. She has time before everyone woke up and made her unable to come out during the day or else risk people getting in the way of her crime-fighting. With a sigh, she opened up her contacts and scrolled through the list until she got to the names to started with "L" which was mostly only her family in that section.

"Lori, Lincoln, Lynn, Lucy, ah! Lisa!" spoke Lana as she started dialing Lisa up, hoping the chubby scientist hadn't gone to bed yet. After a few rings, Lisa finally answered and spoke in a tired voice. Lana must have woken her up from her slumber.

"Ugh.. Will you give me an adequate reason as to why I have been called at such an hour?" Lisa asked grumpily at which Lana gave a nervous chuckle. What Lana didn't need right now was an angry and grumpy Lisa while she's trying to find Xinn.

"So I hopped out of the house in a heroic mood, ready to take down Xinn! Only to come across a very... major problem," the frog girl said in embarrassment which got a sigh out of Lisa. Lana didn't even know where Xinn lived. Why would she?

The scientist went to her computer and got down to searching up a few maps of Royal Woods. Looking up maps, construction sights, anything that could at least give the smallest hint of Xinn's location. But alas, next to no clues on where the gang leader lived, except...

"Hold on just a moment. Lana, did you see what direction Xinn drove off to? If you do, I might be able to calculate where she might have gone to," said Lisa as she looked around a little more. Lana got to thinking, trying to remember that horrid scene.

"W-well... I remember the tank traveling down Coholt Street," Lana told over the phone. Lisa looked at Coholt Street and see if there were anything special going up or down it and luckily if Xinn went south, she would have been taken... down to the forest.

"Wait. My date with Darcy in the woods. When we walked beside the edges of the cliffs, we gazed upon a huge plot of forest owned by someone. In the middle of the forest was a gigantic and ominous mansion that gave both of us chills down our spines. If I'm not mistaken, that's most likely where Xinn lives," Lisa explained.

"How interesting.' Lana said. "I should probably expect some reinforcements while I'm hipping and hopping through the woods then."

"Indeed. Now then, shall I go back to bed or are you interested in disturbing my sleep schedule even more?" Lisa asked sarcastically at which Lana responded by just hanging up on her. With a sly chuckle, Lana wasted no time and promptly began hopping to the forest.

"Be prepared, Xinn! Cause I'm coming to get you!"

\- Somewhere in the woods -

Xinn was currently looking upon her terrace at the top of her mansion. A prideful look was on her face as she gazed upon the morning sun rising upon her future kingdom. First Royal Woods, next was the world! As she sipped some coffee, Omega came into the room with a nervous look on his face.

"M-Master! A high moving target is advancing to the mansion! The cameras show its that frog girl once again. What do we do?!" the cloaked man asked in distress. Xinn smirked at this and quickly got her clothes on, getting ready to leave.

"Y-You're... just going to leave? When your enemy is coming back for more?! She absorbed some of those Ruby shards and already know what that can do!" Omega exclaimed.

"I damn well know what I'm doing, Omega. I'm just fulfilling my end of the promise Lana and I made a while ago. If she comes back, I'll make her regret it," Xinn ominously told Omega as she jumped out of the balcony where Lana wasn't able to spot her.

Omega looked upon the forest and started to ready up. If Xinn was gone, he needed to give Lana a distraction.

"An illusion will do. A powerful one at that. Thankfully, I know the right person who can give Lana a distraction."

(It seems we're hitting the endgame, folks. We're nearing the finale on this fanfiction! I hope you all are super excited about what's going to happen. Will Lana figure out Xinn's plan before it's too late? Or will she fall short and croak? Find out soon enough in the next chapter, which will hopefully be the finale of this story!)


	19. 18 (Finale)

As Lana whisked and jumped through the forest at high speeds, the sight of a large mansion soon came into view. Bingo! She had discovered Xinn's hideout (with the help of Lisa of course). During Lana's speedy rush to her destination, bullets were shot at her almost immediately after getting closer to the mansion.

"Crud! She must have planted camera's in the woods. No matter, I'll just dodge everything and continue with my most important mission of all!" Lana said as she pushed on through the onslaught of bullets being shot at the Loud.

As she made her approach, Omega watched from the balcony, a nervous look on his pale face as he called his boss in a panic.

"Xinn? Are you there?" he asked?

"What is it? Is there a situation at hand?" Xinn replied in an annoyed manner.

"Uhh... It's about the frog girl. She's advancing faster than we thought even with the barrage of bullets at her. What do I do?! She'll get here too soon!" cried Omega in distress. Xinn sighed and she began to think of a plan to stall Lana even further.

"Just tell the henchmen to aim better. As long as you keep Lana at bay, we'll be good as gold!" Xinn triumphantly said as she continued her mad dash into town. As the two talked, Omega looked at Xinn's desk and saw her normal gun was still there but instead she took the "Capture Ray" which put him in a ray of confusion.

"Pardon me, ma'am. But why did you take that? That doesn't kill people," he said.

"I know that. This gun was made for transporting certain cargo, whenever they're large weapons or some simple yet highly illegal drugs. What it does is whatever is shot by this, is turned into a small cube of energy. It looks like a large sugar cube but its really the precious cargo, when where I'm going has a ton of precious cargo," Xinn ominously said before she hanged up on her crow-like henchman.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Omega worryingly said. "Those Louds may not be mutants, but they're tough for normal humans."

As Omega worried and continued to spy on the cameras, an alert popped up saying Lana had somehow made it past the bullet storm and was two minutes away from the mansion. He sighed, taking a seat down in a chair and watched some more.

"If Lana truly is getting here earlier than we thought, then I'll give her a fine damn show. I'll make Madam Xinn proud with what I'll do next!" Omega proudly said, an evil grin on his face.

\- With Lana -

Unstoppable! That's how this frog girl felt! She was like an indestructible force of nature that wouldn't let anything get in her way! She dove and leaped off of the trees like a graceful swan, every single bullet missing her like she was gifted with plot armor!

"Woohoo! Aim and shoot all you want, you'll never hit me! These guys are like stormtroopers!" Lana taunted, soon getting the entrance of the mansion and kicking the door open to get greeted with even more guards.

She sighed before quickly generating some poison blades and jumped high into the air and started to rain down a ton of smaller blades to try and take down the mercenaries as quick as possible. Lana was instantly fired upon but not before her barrage of blades struck down a bunch of the gunmen down, only leaving five standing.

"What are you waiting for?! Shoot!" said one of the gunmen as they opened fire on the mutant. She started hopping off of the walls, taking out a few with every loop she did around the guards. While they did manage to land a few bullets on her legs, she was able to take them out.

"Alright! Who's next? Because I'll gladly take you on! This is like a warmup to me!" Lana yelled out, wanting more baddies to fight. Yet, even though Lana waited for a good short while...

More enemies never came. This for some odd reason unsettled Lana right to the core.

Yeah, there would eventually be no more bad guys to fight but to have beaten them all this quickly? Something suspicious was afoot, and Lana didn't like it one bit. The mutant hero started walking towards the steps, thinking that would most likely lead her to Xinn.

\- Royal Woods -

Xinn had made it to Lana's neighborhood as fast as she could. When she had entered, she couldn't help but slow her pace down to a simple and calm walk.

"It's been so long... I can't believe it's been ten years since I left this neighborhood," said Xinn. "It makes me almost nostalgic about the times I would play with my friends, watch TV every Saturday, and just live life as a kid. Oh, how I wish I could travel back to the good old days where all I worried about was getting my homework done."

The villainess sighed as she soon came across her destination. The one. The only...

The Loud House

She sighed to herself, drawing out her capture gun and began to approach the house. Walking up the steps, she looked into the window, noticing that all the lights were completely dark.

"Perfect," she muttered. "Now to just break-in and do my stuff."

Xinn put her hand on the doorknob and turned it to find out it was unlocked. Oh, this was going to be that easy from what it seemed. She opened the door and walked in, only to hear the gasp of a few people come from the kitchen. Turning her head to the left, she saw that she was spotted by Leni, Lily, and Leni's two kids. They must have gotten up for a snack with Leni tagging along to help them.

"W-who are you?" Lily asked in fear, making Xinn smile.

"Do not worry little one. I'm your new master," she evilly said before shooting the four Louds with her ray, turning them into small white cubes that easily fit in Xinn's pocket.

Suddenly, Xinn turned around and quickly grabbed someone's neck, then raising them into the air. She turned around to find out it was Lynn Sr. who had charged at Xinn with a knife. Childs play is what she thought before snapping the old man's neck before tossing him aside.

"Pathetic. I have no use for an old man. Your kin, however, will do just nicely," Xinn stated before making her way up the stairs. As she entered the hallway that contained the doors to all the bedrooms, she remained quiet, planning out her next move.

"What the hell?! Who are you?!" yelled Luna as she and Luan suddenly came out after hearing the ruckus from downstairs. Xinn blasted Luna, turning her into another small cube while shooting Luan who tried to run away.

"Two down, a few more to go most likely," Xinn said, waiting for more doors to open up.

In only a few more seconds, more doors did open. This time, Lori and Lincoln came out, this time charging at Xinn to attack. This only made her laugh and pull out her gun, to be grabbed from behind and held in place by Lucy who snuck up behind her to make a sneak attack.

"Ack! Get off of me, fatass!" Xinn barked as she struggled against Lucy's grip.

Lucy only held on tighter, giving Xinn a kick in the shin for that remark. Lincoln and Lori went up and started punching Xinn to make sure she wouldn't try anything. This only made Xinn angry and struggle, even more, kicking Lucy hard in the knees which caused the goth to let her go in pain, letting Xinn shoot Lucy and turn her into another small cube.

"Lucy! You bastard!" Lori yelled before throwing another punch at Xinn, which was caught and got Lori slammed into the wall and knocking her out cold. Xinn shot Lori with the ray and turned to Lincoln who stood his ground with his hands up and ready.

"My my, you sure are a brave one. You're Lincoln I assume?" Xinn questioned the nervous Loud as she took a few steps closer to him.

"Why do you ask? Who the hell are you?!" He spoke back in a harsh tone.

"I'm Xinn. Lana's arch-nemesis and your new boss," Xinn spoke evilly before shooting Lincoln as he ran at her once again. "You'll be useful to me in the future."

After Xinn had collected Lincoln, Lori's, and Lucy's cubes, she made her way to the very end of the hallway to the room that had its lights on before one last door opened, revealing Lola walking out wondering what was going on.

"What's going on... O-Oh no..." Lola stammered as she laid eyes on Xinn. "What... are you doing here?"

"Just fulfilling a promise, Lola sweetie. But don't you worry about a thing. I'll take really good care of you," Xinn told Lola before blasting her with the ray gun once again. She went over and collected Lola's cube, then going to Lisa's room and opening it up to find the chubby Loud experimenting on her project once more, now looking close to completion.

"Gah! What in tarnation or you doing here?! Wait... I-It's you!" Lisa exclaimed in fear.

"Oh, you recognize me? it has been a good while, Lisa Loud. It's been a very long while since we worked together five years ago," said Xinn in a hateful tone.

"I-I thought they kicked you out for your awful practices! Your unorthodox way of experiments!" Lisa yelled in fear.

"You are correct, Lisa. But life goes on and things change! I turned into a successful mob boss and you've... become obese," Xinn taunted, making Lisa blush in embarrassment.

"Taunt me all you want, Draco. But I won't surrender to your evil mind," Lisa stated.

"Oh please. You don't have a choice in the matter, Lisa. But I hope you do know that your genius will truly prove helpful in the future," Xinn said before shooting Lisa and her science equipment, turning it into blocks that she put in her pocket.

She had collected everything she needed. Now she needed to burn the evidence...

\- Xinn's Mansion-

Lana was currently walking throughout the hallways of Xinn's large abode, looking at every piece of decor and furniture she could find. Everything Xinn owned amazed her! It was as if Xinn had stolen pieces from the gothic novels that Lucy always read. It was so cool yet creepy at the same time.

"For an evil gal like Xinn, she sure has good taste in art," Lana spoke in wonder. "Speaking of Art-"

On the walls were large paintings of what seemed to be Xinn and a few others. However, Lana did not recognize anyone else that appeared alongside Xinn. One of the paintings had Xinn in what appeared to be a white dress, probably a wedding outfit with a man in a tux.

"Was Xinn married to someone? If so, who was it?"

The next one was a portrait of Xinn in normal grey clothing while a large round stomach protruded from her. Lana noticed Xinn was holding her stomach in a soft, almost motherly look as she had a smile on her face.

"I think it's obvious what's going on here. She's pregnant as shown by her giant stomach. Heh. It's odd to think of Xinn as a mom."

Lana walked further down the hallway, coming to the very last painting which almost torn off, only leaving Xinn as the last piece intact. Lana shrugged to herself, not knowing what this was and continued walking by. As she walked down, she came across another staircase leading up to a large door that gave Lana chills for some reason.

She gulped and hopped up the steps, and opened the door. She saw what seemed to be a wide room that also went to a balcony overseeing the entire forest. In front of her was a desk, with a chair turned away from her.

"Uhhh... Hello? Is anyone here?" Lana asked as she walked closer to the desk.

"I'm here", spoke a very familiar voice as the chair turned around to reveal Xinn waiting for Lana. The froggy mutant got into a defensive pose, waiting for Xinn to make her first move.

"I'm finally here for you, Xinn. I'll take you down once and for all!" Lana heroically exclaimed, which Xinn laughed at.

"I have a very difficult time believing that, little tadpole. I'll win no matter what," Xinn said.

Lana curled her hands in rage and threw a poison blade at Xinn, getting her directly in the chest.

She sat there with a shocked look on her face before suddenly poofing into a cloud of dust.

"H-huh?! What the hell?!" Lana yelled in confusion as she heard clapping from behind her.

"Well done. You did it."

The mutant turned around, forming a complete new arm-blade in seconds, and held it up to the strangers face only to see it was Omega with an... suspicious grin on his face.

"You again! You're the hooded freak that Lola fought!" Lana shouted, "What are you doing here and what's going on?!"

"What you just quote on quote, killed, was an illusion that was created by me. That isn't the real Xinn," Omega said.

"I figured that out already. Where's Xinn?!" Lana yelled. Omega just chuckled her anger and slowly pushed Lana's blade away.

"Haven't YOU figured it out yet? You and Xinn agreed last I checked. If you ever tried to attack or stop any crime she commits..."

Lana's heart suddenly sank in fear before Omega could even finish his sentence.

In less than a second, Lana jumped out of the balcony and back into the forest on a mad dash back home. She had forgotten her promise! Xinn would kill her family if Lana dared to breach their agreement and breach she did! She went to Xinn's base in an attempt to kill her!

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, this can't be happening!" Lana said in fear as she entered her neighborhood, spotting an orange light in the distance.

As she got closer, she started to see what this orange light was. It was her home completely on fire. Being torched slowly by some unknown source, and when she got close enough, she spotted Xinn waiting at the front of the house.

"Ah! You finally arrived!" Xinn said nonchalantly.

Lana just stood in place, looking at her crumbling home in tears.

"What... Did you do?" Lana asked in tears.

"Isn't it obvious, Little Tadpole? I'm fulfilling my end of the agreement," replied Xinn. "You tried to attack me and so, I attack back. I don't know how else you thought this would end, Lana. I'm a woman of my word and you should be too. If you were, you might still have your family around."

Lana didn't even respond as she fell to her knees and sobbed to herself. She cried for her family, cried for the mistakes she had made, cried for letting her own family down in the end. Xinn couldn't help but sigh at this pitiful sight.

"I hope you know that this wasn't easy for me, Lana. Having your entire family killed in an instant can be the most heartbreaking thing that could ever happen to anyone. Especially a mother." Xinn somberly told Lana. "But I had to do it, Lana. In this business, you need to strike fear and pain into your opponents, no matter what."

"You're a monster... That's all you are..." Lana spoke harshly. Xinn sighed and began to walk away, leaving the mutant to cry by herself.

"Just so you know, I'll be moving my operations elsewhere. It's too dangerous for me to stay in Royal Woods now that you know where my base is. Although, because it would be heartbreaking to end the fun I've had with you, I'll tell you where I'm heading off to."

"W-What? Why on earth... would you tell me that?" Lana asked in confusion.

"Because you'll lose your will to live if I just leave you here. I would kill you now but that would be pushing it, even for me. I want to kill you in battle. Not while you're having an emotional breakdown."

"Go ahead..."

"Alright then. I'm moving my operations down to the Great Lakes City. It'll be easier to take control there than this small town." Xinn spoke before finally leaving. Lana turned around only to see Xinn was gone. Disappeared without a trace.

She slowly stood up and wiped the tears off of her face before hopping away on her own.

Lana wanted to get revenge and Xinn knew it well. Why else would she had been told where Xinn's next location would be at? So while Xinn was packing her things, Lana was going to head off down to Great Lakes City. Unlike Xinn, Lana knew one person that could help her get back on her feet and would have a very good reason to help her.

"Ronnie Anne. You're my only hope now."

 **(A/N: Well now! How was that for a "Finale"? Did it catch you by surprise? I sure hope it did because I sure have a ton planned for this story! While you may be wondering "What's going on? Why did Xinn have those odd paintings? What is she going to do with the Louds?". All of that will be explained when this story comes back for a Season Two if you will! However, Season Two won't come until a while in the future. I want to focus on other stories right now and maybe get more things for this story in particular. But, you will just need to wait and be patient. But if you're interested, please consider following me and my other stories! I'm sure you'll like them!)**


End file.
